Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: You must read Unlimited Power first! The return of the greatest fighter in Zfighter history has brought about an invasion of incredible proportions. Can Unlimited and the Zfighters prevail? PostBuu, GV. The next one is Unlimited: The Next Universe.
1. Waiting

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer

It has been a month after the colossal fight against Unlimited, who has disappeared into the shadows after he gave his final attack and told the Z-fighters that he never planned to harm the Earth. This is the story of the lives of the Z-fighters, particularly Gohan and Videl, that have been altered by Unlimited's arrival. The story behind the dark teen still remains in the shadows, but someone waits to return to tell them the full story.

And so, here's the first chapter of the new Unlimited fic.

Chapter 1: Waiting...

NOTE: I am going to be writing almost exclusively from Gohan and Videl's point of view, again, because it's fun to write from this view.

The first few days after the fight were as hectic and annoying as it could be for a couple of teenaged heroes. Videl and Gohan both came to school the next day only to be flooded with people asking dozens of questions. Videl, of course, was used to the attention, although the amount she was getting over her new powers was still more than she could take. She even had people ask her to fly and fire energy beams like she did at the fight, but she simply said, "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Gohan, unfortunately, was not ready for the crowds that would follow him, asking questions about how he transformed into Super Saiyan and his relationship to Videl, and some even brought up the Cell Games, at which Gohan had to leave to make sure this didn't get worse.

That was a few weeks ago, and now, the two fighters, happily together, were beginning to fade into people's memories again.

It was the middle of the day and Gohan and Videl were hanging out at lunch, just talking about random stuff since their other friends were around. Then, Videl passed a note to Gohan under the table and left, not drawing attention from Erasa or Sharpner.

Gohan opened the note and read it.

_Hey Gohan, want to go do something a little later, you know, a date? I hope you know what that is. Hehehe._

Gohan grinned at the little smile drawn on the paper, and got up from the table as well. Sensing around, he noticed that Videl was on the roof of the school, and he proceeded there.

When he reached the top, he came out to an empty rooftop, and looked around to find Videl.

"Man you're slow."

"AH! _Hey!_ Don't sneak up on me like that!" Gohan exclaimed, Videl walking up from behind the door laughing.

"Sorry Gohan, I just knew I could get you with that one," Videl devilishly smiled.

"Yeah, well, maybe now I don't want to go out tonight," Gohan smartly replied, although not able to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Aww come on, Gohan, I'm just playing around. I wouldn't be mean to you on purpose," Videl said, her voice softening.

Gohan tried to play hard, but his face gave him away. He gave up when Videl smiled at him with that _gotcha_ look.

"So, where do you want to go?" Gohan asked, and Videl looked into his eyes and they suddenly both felt as if they didn't need to go anywhere.

"Well, I guess we could go to the park or something," Videl mentioned, and Gohan smiled.

"Sure thing, right after school then," Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Videl affirmed, and they gazed into each other's eyes again.

Later...

As the half-Saiyan waited patiently outside the school, he wondered why Videl wanted to go on a date now. They had been fine just being together. Why would she want to be with Gohan today? But before he could wonder some more, Videl came up from behind him and said, "Hey Gohan!" 

He turned quickly, startled, and stammered, "Oh, uh, hi Videl!"

"Man you get frightened easy," Videl teased, and Gohan lowered his eyes.

However, Videl then took his hand in her own and he looked back up into her eyes, and smiled warmly to her. They were just about to leave when they heard the alarm on Videl's watch go off.

Videl irritated, Gohan disappointed, Videl answered the watch and it said, "Videl, need you down here immediately, we got a few guys trying to rob a jewelry store down here."

"I'm on my way," Videl responded, then hung up and said, "Can't they stop these guys without my help?!"

"Guess they're dependent on you, like I am, huh?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, but you're great to be around. They're just lazy," Videl scorned, angry that their date would be ruined.

"Well, we'd better go," Gohan suggested, although feeling momentarily blissful about her remark.

She nodded and she took off, and when no one was looking, Gohan put on his costume and followed suit.

Just like any other robbery, the two teenagers easily crushed the criminals, and then were interviewed by various reporters. Finally, when they got away from them, Gohan, having changed into his normal clothes again, said, "Well, there goes our date."

Videl just looked angry but softened and smiled when Gohan put a hand on her shoulder, and she said, "Well, it's getting late. See you tomorrow Gohan."

Before she left, she came closer and hugged him, and after he had wrapped his arms around her for a moment, she gave him one more smile and flew into the air. After a moment of wanting to fly after her, he took off himself.

Now it was night, and a certain uneasiness permeated the Satan residence. Videl had been able to get over today's lost date, but that was the least of her worries.

Videl lay asleep in bed, but her face was twisted in anger and agony, as if struggling inside of a dream.

The young girl found herself in a dark room, devoid of life, and she looked around to see if anything was around. Just then, the girl caught sight of a man, a punk who looked at her pervertedly. Videl became irritated, and showed it as well as ever, and the man said, "How you doin' girly? How's about you and me get together?"

"Get lost, jerk," Videl snapped, and the man only smiled evilly and said, "Why not? I could be a lot more fun than that loser Gohan."

At that moment, flames could have risen from beneath Videl, who stood there with her teeth clenched and her fists balled up.

"Get lost creep!" Videl screamed and flew at the guy and gave him a crushing punch to the face, and the guy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his face turned away from Videl.

Videl landed on the ground near him and looked again at him to see her damage, but then her face changed to shock as she realized that he was changing. His appearance became darker, his eyes became a brilliant deep blue, and his face became solemn and all-too familiar.

"Unlimited?!" she gasped, and indeed, the dark being was now in place of the punk, standing up now, and Videl stared at him, mouth agape.

"Always protective and ready to fight. It was nice to see you again."

And just like before, Unlimited began to fade into darkness like he did that day one month ago.

"Wait!" Videl pleaded, and tried to run to him and keep him there, but he was gone when she reached him.

"You don't have to go, please just come back!"

At that moment, the sleeping Videl jerked awake and looked around.

As she came back to her senses again, she thought, _Just a dream, but I thought I could feel him_.

Unlimited had been in the back of her mind for the last few days, but now, her determination flared once again.

_I'm going to find out who he is,_ she declared to herself.

The girl looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning on a Saturday.

_Wow, that was some strange dream to wake me up at this time_.

Videl looked around her room and felt no compassion going back to sleep and stood up out of her bed. She was wearing a tanktop and sweatpants, and she looked pretty much the same as she would any day, despite the early hour. She went to the mirror and looked at herself, and then decided, _I'm going for a walk, that'll help me get over this again._

The teen put on a pair of boots and left the house quietly through her window, making sure not to wake Hercule, and then flew over to the sidewalk.

Videl walked for about 20 minutes, rolling over the thoughts of last month in her head, remembering the things Unlimited had said.

_My identity will soon be revealed to you and you will soon learn all of my intentions. In due time. _

That was before the challenge, and she still didn't get that answer, and then she remembered those blue eyes. Those strange ominous blue eyes.

_I'll be back before much of anything has changed._

"It's not fair! Why did he have to leave and not tell me anything!" Videl complained quietly to herself.

Then, she felt cold, and she wondered what she could do to stop feeling like this.

She knew what would help greatly, and she said, "I wish Gohan were here."

But she had not walked more than 10 steps when she passed a tree and heard, "Where you going so fast?"

She was surprised when she recognized the voice immediately and turned to the tree and saw her wish come true.

"Gohan! What are you doing out here?" Videl asked, not really caring as long as he stayed.

"I couldn't sleep, I could feel your distress and I came to see if I can help," Gohan told her soothingly.

"Well, I would ask you to bring me Unlimited right now, but I guess being with you is good enough," Videl teased.

"Would you want anything else?" Gohan asked briskly, smiling at the beautiful girl standing in the twilight.

"Nope."

Gohan came closer to his girlfriend and took her hand in his own. Tucking a hair behind her ear, Gohan leaned forward and Videl yielded to his kiss, feeling his warm touch on her face, and she smiled as they pulled away.

"I knew you would be here for me," Videl said happily.

Gohan smiled warmly, and she saw the same boy she fell in love with many months ago. She took his arm in both of hers and pulled herself to her boyfriend, and they began to walk together.

"So you decked him pretty good huh?" Gohan asked as Videl told him this part of the dream.

"What did you expect?" Videl said confidently.

Gohan smiled at her indomitable spirit, and he asked, "So Unlimited was in your dream?"

"Yeah, the guy changed into him, and he said it was nice to see me again, as if he was really there," Videl explained, and then added, "It's been a month, and he _still_ hasn't come back! I'm so angry at him..."

Gohan then stopped them and he turned to her, her arms fallen to her sides now.

"I have a feeling he is going to come back soon, and I'll help you get through this until then," Gohan soothed, and Videl looked thoughtfully into his eyes.

"Do you think he'll be back soon?"

Gohan then took her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself and, holding her, said, "I promise he'll be here soon."

Videl then decided not to care about Unlimited anymore for right now and just hugged Gohan, remembering about their first days together, back when Gohan was blackmailed into fighting Videl to keep Saiyaman a secret.

Then she remembered, and an evil smile spread across her face from ear to ear.

"Hey, I've got an idea," she said deviously.

"Huh?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"Remember when I found out a little secret about you and we made a deal to keep it between us?"

"Uh-oh, yeah..." Gohan nervously replied.

"Well, we never got to the little fight we were supposed to have..." Videl told him, her face shining with delight at Gohan's look of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I guess the whole Buu thing and us falling in love and stuff got us off track."

"So whaddaya say? Shall we settle this?" Videl asked him anxiously.

"Only if you think you can win," Gohan told her.

"Oh, I will, Son Gohan," Videl said, eager to fight her boyfriend like she had originally planned.

"OK, let's go!"

The two squared off at an open area outside of the city, and they smiled confidently at each other, thinking they were going to win this one.

"Ready, Gohan?" Videl teased.

"Let's go," Gohan replied.

The two then ran at each other and the fists began to fly. Despite Gohan's obvious strengths, he was still evenly matched with Videl, who was fighting right from the heart to win the fight she had started months ago.

"Come on Gohan, is that all you got?" Videl taunted as she took off into the air.

"Not yet!"

Gohan flew up at her and was at a loss when she dematerialized as he got close to her. He then got hit from behind as she kicked him in the back.

"Ahh, that felt good, I wanted to do that ever since I met you." Videl revealed.

"Really? I never guessed," Gohan said sarcastically.

Gohan and Videl then threw punches again, but Gohan, for the amount of strength he was using, seemed to be losing against his girlfriend. Videl had a huge grin on her face as she got Gohan with a punch to the face, and he backed up and looked at her as she put her hands on her hips and said, "What's the matter? Can't fight with the big leagues?"

Gohan instantly disappeared and the reappeared behind her and got her into an armlock.

"Ack! Gohan! Come on, I was just joking!"

"Hey, I'm just playing," Gohan teased her as she tried to break free.

"Well, that's a mistake you'll live to regret!" Videl declared as she broke free suddenly and turned and got Gohan in the stomach.

Gohan then came back and punched Videl right in the face. She yelled with the apparent pain, and Gohan felt extremely bad.

"Gohan! Man, why can't you take a joke?!" Videl raged.

Gohan tried to redeem himself by saying, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard, here let me see."

As Gohan came closer, Videl looked at him with a devious "I gotcha!" look on her face as jumped over his head and put him in a headlock.

"You see? You shouldn't take an opponent for granted," Videl mused from behind.

Gohan laughed embarrassed, and then Videl loosened her hold as she flew back in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck tenderly now.

"Hmm, look's like after all this time, I actually won that fight," Videl stated, smirking at Gohan, who had begun blushing because of her victory over himself.

"Well, I knew you'd probably win, I wasn't really sure," Gohan told her, trying to seem surprised.

"Quit it, we both know that you would have won if you tried!" Videl responded.

"No, seriously, I really did try!"

Videl looked him in the eyes and saw that he was really telling the truth, and then said, "Well, I knew I could beat you, and I waited so long to see you lose to me!"

"Well, congratulations," Gohan replied weakly.

"Don't I get some kind of prize?" Videl teased.

"Just a little something," Gohan said mysteriously, and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, and then she held onto him, and they kissed for a minute or so, satisfied with the fight and even more with being together after all the adversity and problems they had when Gohan and Videl first met.

As the two descended after detaching, Gohan said, "Well, it's around 6. Wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"Are you asking me out Gohan?" Videl asked, geniunely surprised that _he_ actually asked that, which is something he didn't do too much.

"Well, I guess you could call it that," Gohan said, blushing once again because of his lack of social power.

"Sure, I'd like that," Videl agreed.

It was around seven o'clock when they got to a coffee shop, walking to avoid commotion. Videl was sitting at a table looking out the window, wondering again if Unlimited would be back soon.

Then, Gohan came up with two cups of coffee with him and said, "There, just like you asked."

"Thanks Gohan," Videl said gratefully, looking at Gohan with a hint of affection.

Videl then saw Gohan eyeing the drink he had got for himself, and she asked, "Have you ever drank coffee before?"

"Uhh, no I haven't, I just got this because I thought it was some kind of ice cream thing."

His coffee was called Cappacremo, a strange concoction from this particular shop, and Videl laughed at his bitter expression as he tried the coffee.

"It's an acquired taste, Gohan, that's something you can't learn on the battlefield," Videl said.

She was about to take a sip of her own coffee when a familiar perky voice said, "Videl! Hey Videl!"

The young fighter looked towards the voice and sunk into her seat as she saw Erasa and Sharpner, naturally, approaching her.

"Hey guys," Videl said, trying to act pleased to see them, although she'd rather just be with Gohan.

"What are you guys doing here together?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, Gohan, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Sharpner quipped.

Instead of his usual calm and clueless demeanor, Gohan glared at Sharpner rather threateningly.

"Hey, I'm just messing!" Sharpner apologized, frightened of Gohan easily.

Videl then answered Erasa's question, saying, "We just thought we'd talk about the homework for Monday."

Erasa saw right through Videl and said sarcastically, "_Sure_, Videl, just homework."

Before Videl could retort, a beeping took all of them by surprise, and Videl realized it was her police watch.

"This is Videl, go ahead."

The crackling voice on the other end was a deep voiced man who said, "Videl, we need your help, the bank's being robbed downtown by some guy in a ninja sort of outfit! We can't even shoot him, he just stops the bullets with a sword!"

"I'm on my way," Videl answered, turning off the radio and standing up, "I'll see you in a little while guys."

Even though she said this, she looked at Gohan expectantly, and Sharpner said as the girl began to leave, "What are you waiting for? You should really follow her."

Gohan looked coldly at him again as he stood up, and Sharpner regretted saying that.

As Saiyaman came up behind Videl, he said, "Hello there, Miss Videl, nice seeing you here!"

Videl shook her head at his antics again, and then said, "Right down there."

They looked at the scene, a bunch of police cars surrounding the bank, and as they descended, they saw slash marks all over the place.

"Whoa, he must have a sharp sword," Videl said.

"Videl, Saiyaman, thank goodness you're here!" The police chief at the scene approached the two, "That guy in there can't be hit by anything. Every time we shoot at him, he just hits the bullet with his sword! His speed is unbelievable!"

"Don't worry, officer, we'll handle it!" The masked Gohan said in his hero voice.

Videl stepped towards the doors to the bank, in which a dark figure was slowly approaching and she yelled, "Alright thief, come out with your hands up!"

Instead of the actual person, a metal star came out instead, whizzing right at Videl.

The police officers looked worried as it came close, but Videl simply raised her hand and blasted the star into nothing.

"If you don't come out in 3 seconds, I'm coming in!" Videl warned.

This time, the robber began to walk out, and they got a good look at the ninja thief. Completely black suit, including mask, and a formidable sword in one hand, sacks of money in the other, and a belt of stars ready to go.

"Alright, evil doer, turn yourself in and no one will get hurt," Gohan told the thief.

However, the black-clad robber just stared at them for a moment, and then raced towards them with his sword ready to attack. But way before he got close to the two, Gohan blasted at his blade hand and knocked his weapon away, and then Videl jumped forward and punched him right in the face.

"There's no way out, just surrender!" Videl loudly said.

But it was then that the being stood up and looked dead on at the two fighters and said, in an oddly familiar voice, "I never planned to leave. In fact, I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Huh?" Videl said, wondering what the heck this guy was talking about.

"I don't believe we've ever met before, sir," Gohan said in his noble voice.

The dark ninja regarded the masked hero and said, "Saiyaman, you of all people should know that beneath a mask can be absolutely _anyone_, even the person you least suspect."

"What are you talking about?" Videl snapped, irritated by the mystery puzzles this guy was giving the two of them.

"Hmm, still don't recognize me? Here, let me show you."

At that moment, the ninja raised his hands to his sides and his whole visage changed. The two watched him carefully as they felt his energy rising slightly, and then he said, "Still nothing, then I guess I'll have to make it easy."

It was then that the dark being raised his arm in front of himself and colors began to shimmer against his black outfit. Videl and Gohan then both realized who this could be.

Then, the colors intensified, and the two teens confronting the robber gasped as they saw what formed on his arm: 5 bracelets.

"Is it really?" Videl asked shocked.

"I'm pretty sure it could be," Gohan replied, on edge about the identity being revealed now.

"Here's your last hint, but you'll get it now," the familiar voice sounded again, and then he raised his head up, and the two saw his deep blue eyes beneath the veil.

But it was when the ninja lifted his hand up and formed it into that one position that they knew for sure.

"Well..."

At that moment, the being snapped his fingers and his hood disappeared and his outfit changed, and the familiar opponent stood before them, Videl and Gohan both staring eyes wide at the person standing there.

"It's good to be back," Unlimited said.

The usual bank robbery has turned into the re-entrance of the strongest fighter the Z-fighters have ever encountered. With Videl and Gohan being the first ones to see him, will his secrets be revealed?

Preview for Chapter 2: Reasons for Delay: The fighter Unlimited has returned and Videl is estatic, finally believing she has a chance to talk to him about all he had done. What mysteries lie behind this formidable but now allied being?


	2. Reasons for Delay

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 2: Reasons for Delay (Short chapter)

The two city wide heroes stood in awe of the globally known fighter, who had finally reappeared after a month of waiting.

"Unlimited!" Videl said, overjoyed at her wish coming true.

The teen gave her the usual smirk and said, "I've been waiting to see you again. I assume you still have questions?"

"Yeah, for starters, why are you robbing this bank?" Videl said, her face changing to calm.

Unlimited chuckled and tossed the bags of money back into the bank and then snapped his fingers. Before the bystanders and everyone knew it, jets of light raced to every place there was damage and repaired it. The teen then lowered his hand and said, "What do you mean?"

Videl looked with regard to that incredible technique, and then Saiyaman said, "Well, I guess you're cleared for right now, sir!"

"Such a ridiculous personality you have there," Unlimited told the green-spandex clad Gohan, who then raised an eyebrow about his criticism.

"Forget about that, you have a TON of explaining to do," Videl reminded.

"Hmm, isn't this funny?" Unlimited asked, "I come back and in 3 seconds you are already asking me to explain my life."

"Well, you kept me waiting a month, and I'm not a waiting person," Videl said, antsy to hear about Unlimited's background.

"Don't worry, you'll learn what you want to know, but I think it's only fair to let the others who fought me listen too."

The two looked at each other, and when Gohan nodded, Videl sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go, though, I'm not waiting very much longer!"

"Right," Unlimited agreed, and then raised his arm to detach one of his bracelets, which dropped to the ground and then disappeared, which Videl had not seen when she had fought him.

"Let's go," Gohan then interjected, and the three took off, leaving the police in the dark, who all stood there with their mouths open at the scene they had just witnessed.

The three headed for Capsule Corps, and then Videl said, "What took you so long to get back? Couldn't you have resurrected yourself?"

Unlimited looked to her and smirked, saying, "I could have come back within a week, as self-resurrection takes a week of preparation, but I wanted to indulge in the world I was in. After all, Other World is better than life."

"I don't know, not if you don't have your girlfriend close," Gohan said, having switched back to normal clothes.

"Yeah, same here," Videl said.

"So you have a girlfriend Videl?" Unlimited joked, and Videl blushed heavily and yelled, "NO! I MEANT BOYFRIEND!" 

"Of course," Unlimited said, chuckling softly, Gohan laughing as well, when Videl wheeled around to Gohan and bopped him on the head.

"OW! Come on, Videl, I was just teasing!" Gohan complained, and Videl shook her head, smiling at Gohan's discomfort.

They continued on for a minute or two when Unlimited said, "You two should go get Goku and his family, I'm sure they also all want to know."

"Yeah, and a lot of our friends too," Gohan told him, as Krillin, Yamcha, and the others also wanted to meet the new fighter.

"You two go get them, I'll meet you at Capsule Corp in half an hour," Unlimited said to them.

"Where are you going?," the couple said in unison.

"I want to look around this world a little more, since I never got the chance too," Unlimited replied, and then ascended higher into the sky as he took off fast, the two not sure what he had to do here.

As the two teenagers flew off towards Gohan's house, they mulled what they had just seen over in their heads.

"WOW, he actually came back!" Videl said, excited to finally be able to talk to Unlimited.

"I told you he would," Gohan said, and Videl smiled at him brightly.

Gohan came closer to her and held her hand as the two jetted towards the Son residence.

As they neared, they broke apart their hands and descended, landing in front of the house at the same time and Gohan calmly walked to the door. Videl, on the other hand, was zoning out as she gathered all the questions in her head.

"Hello?! Dad? Mom? Goten?" Gohan yelled as he opened the door, and Chichi appeared.

"Oh, Gohan, I see you brought Videl along too?" Chichi said precariously, eyeing the two together, thinking how happy a couple they would be.

"Yeah, but we aren't spending too much time here, we just met someone at Satan City," Videl told her.

"Oh really, who is it?" Chichi asked, not sure who could be important to them.

"Remember that guy we beat one month ago in that fight?" Gohan asked, and Chichi's face filled with surprise.

"He's back?! That Unlimited guy?!" Chichi said somewhat panickedly.

At that moment, Goku walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Unlimited is back!" Videl told the Saiyan, who then became equally shocked as his wife.

"WHAT?! For real?! Wow, he actually did resurrect himself!" Goku said, excited to meet him for real this time.

"Yeah, he said he's going to tell us about everything at Capsule Corp. No doubt Bulma and a lot of the others want to know who he is," Gohan said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Goku said, and then went off to find Goten.

"Hmm, I wonder how schooled he is? He seemed pretty intelligent from what he's done," Chichi said, her prevailing opinion of brains over brawns emerging again.

As Goku and the newly informed Goten came in, the boy chirped, "He's back?! That same guy that said he would destroy the Earth and then said he was kidding?!"

"That's right squirt, and we're off to meet him, but you have to stay here," Gohan teased, and Goten pouted, "Aww no fair, I want to see him too! I want to learn to snap and do awesome tricks like he does!"

"Well, let's go then!" Goku announced, and the Sons and Videl held onto each other as Goku put two fingers to his head. After a second, they found themselves in front of Capsule Corp, Bulma's mom watering the plants as usual.

She looked up and, in her ditzy way, said, "Oh, hello there Goku and everyone! How are you?"

"Fine thanks, we just heard about a special person coming here in a little while, and we thought you all might want to know," Goku explained.

"Oh, well Bulma is in the kitchen right now, and Vegeta is doing his training. Would you like some tea while you wait for the special person?"

"Sure," Chichi answered for Goku, and they all began to move into the house.

As they entered the kitchen, they found Trunks taking a chocolate bar from the fridge and Bulma drinking a cup of coffee when they walked in.

"Oh, hey everyone, what's up?" Bulma asked, wondering why the entire procession had come to her house.

"We just got word that Unlimited is coming here soon," Goku told her as Goten broke off towards Trunks and Gohan and Videl moved to the side as Bulma's mom began to get Chichi some tea.

"No way! He's coming here?" Bulma said shocked, and Trunks also looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, me and Videl met with him earlier and he said to tell anyone who wanted to hear his story," Gohan explained.

"Wow, after threatening Earth and taking it back, then coming back to life, he's got some skills there," Bulma said, a little dreamily.

At that moment, Vegeta walked in and took one look at Goku and said, "Woman! What is that _clown_ Kakarot doing here?"

"Waiting for Unlimited," Bulma said in a nondescript way, shocking the wits out of Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta looked irritated and there was a hint of anxiety in his face.

"Yeah, he's going to be here in a few minutes!" Goten piped from behind him.

Vegeta looked shocked and angry, still not happy having to lose to Unlimited a month ago.

"How long did he say before he got here?" Trunks asked.

Videl answered, "He said 30 minutes, but that should be up by now."

As if on cue to those words, they felt his energy spike, very close to their position.

"Feel that?" Gohan asked, and Goku replied, "He must like dramatic entrances."

The group of people went outside to look for the teen except for Vegeta and Bulma's mom. The Sons and others in company looked around for him, but didn't see him.

"Hey, where is he?" Goten asked.

"Uhh, dunno," Trunks replied.

But then, they heard a crack of thunder from above them, and they looked up to see Unlimited newly materialized, electricity circling his body.

"Sorry, but I like to make one dramatic impression when meeting people," the teen explained calmly, a smirk appearing on his face once again.

"Hey, it really is you!" Goku said, satisfied that he did decide to show up.

"Yes, and I assume you all were wondering who I was a month ago?" Unlimited inquired, and most of them nodded in unison as Unlimited descended towards the ground.

"Dude, you were so powerful, and then you just snap your fingers and you do all those awesome things! Can I learn to do that?" Trunks asked hyperactively.

"YEAH, me too!" Goten echoed.

"Now hold on Goten, we first need to find out who this young man really is. He did revive my future daughter-in-law," Chichi said.

"MOM! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Gohan yelled, and Videl visibly blushed.

"She's right though," Unlimited said, and they looked at him again, and he added, "I did resurrect her. Now I'll tell you how and why I came here, just as I promised."

"Great, let's move into the sitting area," Bulma suggested, and she led the way into the house, the Son family minus Gohan following first, and then Gohan, Videl, and Unlimited entering last, Trunks closing the door behind them.

As Unlimited came in, he looked to Vegeta, who had been standing in the shadows, and Unlimited said, as if a sudden shadow had loomed over him, "You shouldn't regret your loss. Goku did not win by himself either."

Vegeta didn't say anything but his face did change as he realized that fact. Unlimited turned from him and went into the sitting room, where many were already situated.

Goten and Trunks fidgeted as Unlimited took a seat on a nearby armchair, and then said, "This story is hard to explain, so I guess I'll start from the beginning."

The teen known as Unlimited prepares to unveil his secrets, and the Z-fighters present eagerly await to hear his past. What is Unlimited's true nature, and where does his power come in?

Preview for Chapter 3: From Dreams to Reality: Unlimited begins to tell his story of his life when he achieved his powers. The Z-fighters are shocked at what they hear, and soon realize that this teen is no ordinary Z-fighter candidate. What secrets lie within Unlimited?


	3. From Dreams to Reality

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 3: From Dreams to Reality

NOTE: "_Text"_ Someone talking in present time while a flashback is in progress.

**Begin Flashback**

A tall teenaged boy with brown hair, glasses, and a blemished complexion walked swiftly through his school, trying to make it to his next class among the massive amount of students.

"_Before I gained my power, I was an achiever, getting great grades in school," _Unlimited began.

The teen stops to talk with someone from one of his classes about the homework from last night.

"_Everyone thought I was happy with the life I had, but..."_

The teen turns and looks to the sky, as if waiting for something to happen. His blue eyes mirror the color of the sky, a deep rich blue.

_"I wasn't happy. I was stuck in a life I didn't desire. I wanted this power to break free of that life and walk into surreality, to make my dreams come true. It was on that day that it began."_

Suddenly, someone else from behind the young man yells, "HEY LOOK OUT!"

The teenaged boy spins around to see a ball of light flying right towards him. Instead of trying to move away from being hit, he throws up his arms and prepares to withstand it, in defiance of his body's limitations.

"HEY, MOVE!" Others say as they get out of the way, but he stood there for an entire second to take the attack.

The teen then petitions to a higher being, _Give me the power, I beg of you._

_"Power beyond all comprehension, strength greater than words can explain. I prayed for it."_

The blast then connects and explodes on the young man, who flies backwards and hits the ground hard. He groans as the pain registers, his arms now bloodied and burned somewhat badly. Many crowd around him, trying to help him to his feet. Although some tell him to go to the nurse's office, he does not respond, trying to see if his wish had come true.

"_At first, I thought I had just been attacked and mocked, fooled into thinking that I could achieve such power. But then, one of the people told me."_

"Dude, what's on your arm?!"

He looks down to see that over the burn marks and blood from the attack, five bracelets had appeared.

_"It was bizarre, indeed, but I knew what I had just been granted, but I told them..."_

"I don't know," the boy responded.

The teen would go to the nurse's office, and then would be taken home early after treating the wounds, the bracelets proving impossible to budge.

He would go to his room to rest after this weird incident, but he would just sit there on the bed, staring at the bracelets on his arm, wondering how to release them.

"_I sat there, willing it to come off my arm, pleading to give me the power I wanted. All my dreams were wrapped around my arm, and now, I needed to open them."_

The young man sat there for 20 minutes, his determination rising each second, and then, he finally became angry enough that he felt a surge of heat and his body swell with strength. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and did everything he could to remove one.

_Please, give me the power that I desire..._

_"I was almost too distracted to notice that the first bracelet had fallen off my arm, and then I looked and saw it lying there, my dreams released into the real world."_

He stared at the bracelet, wondering if anything had happened, when he suddenly became aware of abilities he felt he knew forever. He used one, and he felt his power charging, his body swelling with energy, and then he stopped, and the energy dropped back down. He used another ability, and felt something form in his hand. He opened it and found an energy ball forming.

_"All the skills I had wanted were awarded to me, taught to me without me really learning them. I just had them."_

_"You got all your powers without learning them?" Goku said in disbelief, as he had to go through rigorous training to reach the level of power he was at._

_"Yes."_

The teen searched through all of his abilities and came across the ability to snap his fingers and obtain a desire, which was to heal his arm. When he snapped his fingers, his eyes grew wide as his arms began to heal.

_"I knew that these powers would be far too great to use in a world like this, and that's when I sensed this world."_

_"What?" Goku said puzzled, "Aren't you from Earth?"_

_"Yes," Unlimited replied, "But not this one. I am actually from another dimension."_

(All of the Z-fighters and family looked at Unlimited with total shock, wondering if this being really was from across reality.)

The teen raised his eyes to the ceiling and felt the incredible powers in another realm, powers that could truly test his own.

"_From my dimension, I could feel spectacular powers, energies that could contest my own potential, so I began to prepare to enter this world."_

He then looked back at the bracelets, and then used much of his strength to release another on his arm. He felt his body burgeoning with power so much that he couldn't bear the stress it was having on his body.

"_Unfortunately, I was given the powers but not the body to use them. I knew that the only way to be ready for this world was to train my body to be broken in to the energy flowing through me."_

The young man went to school the next day, getting many questions about his arms, the incident yesterday, and the weird bracelets on his arm. He continued to deny knowledge of the actual nature of this entire situation, and simply went to each class and sat there, letting the energy pulse through him, strengthening and breaking his body into becoming an incredible fighter.

"_As the days wore on, I soon brought out more power, sitting in my classes secretly consumed in a pool of power, and my body's resilience built up. I felt massive strength emanating from this realm, and I pushed myself onward to be ready. I soon was able to remove all 5 bracelets. Over the course of those two weeks, my body's imperfections were eliminated. I no longer needed glasses, my face was cleared of any blemishes, and my body's overall health exceeded anything I possessed before."_

_"So what did you do once you got that far?" Gohan asked._

The teen, finally ready to test his powers, snapped his fingers to make himself invisible, and then took off into the sky, estatic with the joy of flying. He flew for an hour, his body now able to hold all of his powers, except for the tailend of the power released by the final bracelet.

"_I knew trying to reach my full power would be risky, so, I took the precautions to make sure nothing would happen."_

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, an infinity sign appearing on his forehead, and then snapping again and another sign appearing on the ground.

The teenaged boy then began to yell as he floated 35000 feet above the ground, and his power began to rise. As his energy increased, he felt his body holding this incredible energy, not stressed in the least. Soon, his powers amassed to a height he thought was unreachable, and he felt the tip of his energy coming closer. He soon didn't care about anything but reaching that goal, and finally, the powers he dreamed of, he waited, he suffered, and struggled for, hit their max.

"_It was the most wonderful feeling, to have such magnificient power at my disposal."_

The powerful figure then returned to the ground and became visible.

_"It was that day that I felt comfortable with my powers that I felt a horrible abomination emerge in this world. If I'm correct, that was Majin Buu, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah, it was," Goku said, knowing that this teen held much more knowledge than they had ever imagined._

The teen narrowed his eyes, and then moved into the sky to become stronger, to learn new attacks and to further his strength to beat such a horror.

_"I trained hard to come and help as soon as I could, and I forced myself to become even stronger than I had thought I was. I learned my best attack, my Death Matter Blast, and in its greater form, Final."_

The teen looked to the sky after feeling a huge amount of energy return to the realm, and felt a battle reaching its peak.

_"I knew that there wasn't much time, so I tried to get to this realm and help fight Buu."_

He raised his hand, and in deep concentration, he snapped his fingers and watched as the world around him began to slow greatly. Soon, all movements were now frozen, and the teen then opened a portal with another snap of his fingers.

"_I walked into the portal, and I finally reached the destination of my dreams now in real life."_

**End Flashback**

"When I reached this world however," Unlimited continued, "I felt the monster Buu vanish completely, and I knew it was over."

Unlimited looked up at his audience and continued, "So I waited, waited for a moment when I could test my powers against such incredible prowess."

Unlimited then said, "To this day, I still don't know where that first blast had come from, but one thing's for sure. I am in great debt to it."

The Z-fighters looked marvelled at the teen as he thought back to that day, his eyes no longer focused.

"And that's where my story ends in another plane. It was then that I came here, just after Buu had finally been defeated."

"So you know about Buu, but how did you know about Frieza and Cell?," Goku said, everyone listening intently again.

"Before I challenged you five, I looked into the history of this Earth, and I learned much about the fighters you faced in the past, and how much of a threat each were."

"So you know about _all _of our previous opponents?" Goku asked, even further disbelieving.

Unlimited simply nodded, and looked back up once again.

"Well, I guess that explains your powers, but why did you want to find us and fight us, specifically?" Gohan asked, and then Videl, who was sitting next to Gohan, added, "And more importantly, how did you resurrect me?" 

Unlimited looked to the two, who sat nearby on a loveseat, and the teen smirked, saying, "After I came here, watching you two from afar made me fond of your relationship."

Gohan laughed nervously and asked, "Uh what do you mean?"

"You should know that since I've been here since Buu, I've seen the two you together a lot."

"Hey! We're friends!" Gohan defended, but looked to Videl and saw a slightly hurt and irritated face, and then added, "Best friends."

Videl shook her head and then asked, "So you've been watching us?"

"Yes, but it was mainly to make sure that none of you were hurt before I got a chance to fight you."

"So why did you come and resurrect me? For the millionth time!" Videl said annoyed, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"I was near ready to reveal myself, as you remember when I sent out the energy signal that day? But I felt Frieza's power on its way to Earth, no doubt to get revenge."

Unlimited then paused, thinking about that time, when he first appeared, and then said, "If you are also wondering how I learned the Kamehameha wave, well..."

**Flashback**

Frieza had only a second to change his expression from smug to horrified as the irate Saiyan zoomed at him and punched him in the face so hard, it nearly knocked the house down.

The tyrant yelled in pain as he flew through the air, and Gohan rushed behind him and booted him up into the air, Frieza bellowing in pain.

Then, all of his pain and sorrow rushing together in one moment, he put his hands together and summoned up energy beyond comprehension.

"KAAA--MEEE--HAAA--MEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan then released a blast as big as the one he used to finish Cell from his hands, heading right for Frieza.

Finally, Frieza regained himself, but then yelled, "WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

The brilliant blue blast collided with the former top power of the universe, and the results wouldn't be good for him. The white purple monster tried with all his efforts to stop the blast, but then couldn't hold on any longer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"_I saw the raw energy and incredible power surging in that one attack, and it was incredible. I knew that to be able to fight an attack like that, I needed to learn it."_

The dark figure in the shadows looked to the house at the mortally wounded girl that Gohan had just tried to avenge.

_"I saw Frieza strike you down, Videl, and I knew that both you and Gohan wanted to be together more than anything," Unlimited continued._

The unknown being walked towards the house, hearing chokes of pain and sobs of sorrow. He reached the house entrance and looked down at Videl, Gohan crying into her shoulder.

_"I wanted to be able to fight you all, but I also felt a will to help because I wanted to see the two of you continue to develop your bond."_

The dark teen raised his hand amid shouts of worry, snapped his fingers, and within seconds, had resurrected the fallen Videl.

"_And with that, I had appeared to you and got your attention, but I did something else. I had sparked a deep feeling within the two of you, and that was enough to make me want to return today."_

**End Flashback**

"So you just wanted to see me and Gohan happy?" Videl asked, finally happy and touched by the reason Unlimited had given.

Unlimited smiled and nodded, and Videl finally breathed a sigh of contentment.

"With all of you alive and aware of my presence now, I believed it was finally time to put my powers to the test. And the rest is history."

Unlimited paused, as if awaiting another question, and when one did not come, he said, "That ties up all the loose ends then."

The Z-fighters and company nodded and many got up, now happy to have met Unlimited.

"So what will you do now, since you came back?," Goku asked.

"I have decided to stay here and help to protect this Earth, and to watch you all continue to grow through time," Unlimited answered.

"So you're staying to help in future fights?" Gohan asked.

Unlimited nodded, and then said, "I'm willing to become an ally to you, but you must remember, I may leave for longer than I'll know, so don't get your hopes up about a permanent ally. Besides, you've shown that you are all stronger than me in a group."

"Then it's settled," Bulma then piped up, "Looks like your on the 'save the world' side now!"

"Yeah, welcome aboard," Goku added.

"Thank you, it's what I wanted since I desired this power," Unlimited said gratefully.

Then, suddenly, Trunks and Goten, who had lost interest, jumped, "YEAH! HEY, now you can teach us how to snap our fingers and heal and stuff, we GOTTA know how to do that!"

Unlimited turned to them, smirking, and said, "If you think you can handle it..."

The two half-Saiyans yelled some affirmative word as they raced out the door to get to it.

Unlimited chuckled to himself, and then stood up to walk outside, when Videl, who wanted to know how much he knew about Gohan and Videl's relationship, stopped him and said, "Hey, how much do you know about _us_?"

Unlimited smirked and said, "I'll talk to the two of you later, but right now, I have hyper kids to teach."

The dark teen went out of the room and outside, and Goku said, "Man, having all those powers just given to you. Talk about luck."

"Yeah, no doubt," Gohan agreed.

"Well, now that everything's cleared up now, what happens next?" Chichi then asked.

They all looked to each other, and then Videl said, "Go back to normal life?"

"That sounds good," Chichi decided.

But outside, Unlimited, as he walked towards Goten and Trunks, thought, _Hmm, everything is normal and happy now, but I have a feeling that this won't stay like this for long..._

With the story of Unlimited now revealed, the newest and strongest addition to the Z-fighters is made. Now it looks like normality is going to set back in. But what is Unlimited worried about?

Preview for Chapter 4: A Day in the Life: The teen superpower teaches the hyper-half-Saiyans about his powers, while the strongest fighter of _his_ universe learns from a superpower of his own plane. Later, the favorite teenaged couple hear how much Unlimited knows about them, and they are very much shocked about what they hear. However, they are more shocked at what Piccolo has to say... Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer!


	4. A Day in the Life

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 4: A Day in the Life

As Unlimited stood outside in an enclosed area of Capsule Corp, the Z-fighters and company watch as he begins to explain his unique snapping ability.

"This skill requires utmost concentration and determination. In order to have a simple snap of your fingers achieve something like healing requires much intense mind power, not just strength."

"So how is it done?" Trunks asked impatiently.

The others, like Videl, Gohan, Goku, Bulma, and even Vegeta stood on the sidelines as Goten and Trunks watched with fervence.

Unlimited raised his eyes to the sky and thought hard about how to explain this unusual technique.

"There's 3 things you must do. First, you must calm your mind of all thoughts. Nothing must cross your mind at all, not about trying to make the ability work, not about the end result, not about anything."

The two kids looked worried about this, but they tried to clear their minds nonetheless, closing their eyes.

"Next, you must then focus all your mind on one and only one thing, what you want done more than anything at that moment. No matter what it is, as long as it is only one thing, it can be accomplished."

The boys thought hard about it, but then Goten opened his eyes and said, "Uhh, Mr. Unlimited, I can't think of just one thing."

"Yeah, me neither," Trunks concurred.

Unlimited looked down to them, and then took a few steps off to the left, his arms crossed, in deep thought. Finally, he turned to an open area and raised his hand with palm open and blasted the ground three times. The witnesses were startled by his action, and Vegeta stepped up and yelled, "HEY! I did NOT say you could damage MY property!"

Unlimited looked to the prince and smirked, making him even more irritated, but then the teen looked back to the 3 holes and changed his hand into a snapping form, and then said, "Finally, you must then focus your desire into the result, thinking only about what you want something to become, and then push all of that thought into your hand, and concentrate on the thing you are trying to change."

The dark teen snapped his fingers and light rushed from his hand to the first hole in the ground, and it began to close up, repairing itself from when Unlimited blasted it.

"There is no position to hold your hand in when you snap your fingers, just do it. First, clear your mind; next, focus on the one thing you want only; then, only think about the result of the thing you want done, and push all the energies from those thoughts into your hand and snap your fingers. Try to close up those holes."

"OK!" The two boys said in unison.

They closed their eyes to clean their thoughts away and then think of only repairing the divots in the ground. They stood there, eyes closed and bodies tensed for a minute, their demeanor much less calm than Unlimited. Finally, they opened their eyes with solemn looks on their faces and raised their hands in front of themselves. They each got ready and then snapped their fingers.

Shockingly to everyone, even Unlimited, the light began to emanate from their fingers and move slowly and skittishly to their targets. Goten and Trunks laughed with satisfaction, not realizing the light was beginning to shake erratically. Before they knew it, the light suddenly became pure energy and ricocheted out in all directions, threatening everyone.

Almost everyone gasped as they saw the energy coming towards themselves at breakneck speed. But before anyone was hurt, Unlimited had calmly raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and all the energy shards in the air froze, and the Z-fighters looked warily at Unlimited, whose face was taut and unwavering, never moving or losing concentration as he slowly collected the energy from all over the air into one ball in the center of the area. Finally, he shot the blast straight up where it disappeared.

The boys looked embarrassed as their mothers gave them angry looks as Unlimited said, "Don't worry about hurting anyone, I had it all under control. I just wasn't expecting you to get that far. I was thinking that you two were going to hurt yourselves instead of almost everyone."

Unlimited looked to them with a deep strength and a will to protect in his eyes, and then said, "But however, your mothers may think differently_._"

He indicated Bulma and Chichi, who were standing to the side with angry faces, and Bulma said, "Well, just as long as they didn't mean it, and no one got hurt, I guess I don't need to get mad."

Chichi also said, "Yeah, you were lucky Unlimited was here, Goten, or you wouldn't have gotten away from being punished so easily."

The two half-Saiyan boys flushed with embarrassment, and Goku chuckled and said, "Well, can't expect to learn moves like that on your first try, huh?"

Unlimited smirked at Goku as Trunks asked, "But how come _you're _so good at it, Unlimited?"

Unlimited's smile disappeared as he thought back to his mental training when he first got the powers, and then answered, "These powers came at a price."

The Z-fighters looked at him wondering what he lost to gain such mastery and he told them, "Before I acquired these powers, I was always quiet, but then I would have moments of emotions. I would laugh and joke and everything. When I got these powers, my mind was stressed with the goal to achieve the strength I wanted, and thus, my emotions were dulled further and further. Finally, I have reached the point where even a meaningful laugh is rare, and my emotions have become very suttle, and I am now always quiet. It's a heavy price."

The Z-fighters looked thoughtfully at Unlimited, but then Videl stepped up and said, "I was just about the same way before I met all of these guys. I was always irritated by everything, and all I wanted was to keep getting better in fighting. But then I met all of these people, and I actually changed. I'm sure you'll find your emotions again."

Unlimited looked to the girl and smiled warmly, which was a first for the teen, and he said, "In any case, these powers have more than compensated for any loss I have received. I was already losing my emotions anyway while I didn't have them."

"So how did you manage?" Bulma asked.

"I went through the days with my unwavering belief that I was destined for higher things, and soon, I was granted that destiny."

Unlimited lifted his deep blue eyes to the sky again. He watched the clouds move as he stood in a world he thought he would never stand in. Talk to people he didn't think existed. Be someone he'd never think he'd be.

Unlimited sighed and said, "I'm glad that I've met you all."

"Yeah, us too!" Goku said, and the others agreed except, of course, for Vegeta.

"Thanks," Unlimited said, and then Bulma said, "Well, getting close to lunch, would you guys like to stay?"

When she indicated the Sons, Goku and Goten instantly said, "YES PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, Chichi followed her husband and son inside, as Vegeta walked off to enter in another door to go back to training, leaving Gohan, Videl, and Unlimited outside.

"It's also good to see that you two are still together since I've been gone," Unlimited added.

Gohan and Videl stood together and Gohan laughed a bit nervously, and then Videl asked, "So, how much have you seen of us together?"

Unlimited said, "I've been here since Buu was destroyed. Before that, I looked into the past and I was able to see the effects of his attacks. I looked back to when you first went to Orange Star High, Gohan."

"Oh, so you saw about Saiyaman and stuff, huh?" Gohan said meekly.

Unlimited affirmed and then continued, "I found it incredible how someone who was so fixed on being stronger than everyone else could fall for someone like Gohan."

He indicated Videl this time, and she blushed a little and said, "I don't know how it really happened. I mean, after the Cell Games, I did nothing but try to find out who that little boy was that fought Cell, as well as try to get stronger than him. But then, when Gohan came to my school, I knew immediately there was something different about him. I had heard about a mysterious Gold Fighter that day, and I remembered the fighters at the Cell Games changed their hair gold too. When Gohan sat near me, I watched him, thinking there might be some connection. But then he came out as Saiyaman, and when he began to help me, I first felt angry about him taking my space. But then, I felt this feeling in my heart, something I knew was respect. When I found out that Gohan and Saiyaman were the same, I wanted to show him that no matter what, I was the best!"

She looked to Gohan, and she added, "And I am, aren't I, Gohan?"

The half-Saiyan blushed, and nodded very slightly, and Videl laughed lightly. Unlimited smirked and then asked, "So what made you like him so much?" 

"He was so helpful when he taught me how to fly, even though I was blackmailing him to do it. He just seemed like he didn't care about himself, and only about making me happy. Although, I could be wrong."

She looked at him and he defended, "No, I really was putting you first, honest!"

Videl shook her head and continued, "He did so much for me. Even when he advised me to cut my hair and I flipped out at him, I knew he only did it to help me out. When the tournament came, I had been with him a long time, and I felt this feeling in my heart, and I knew I loved him."

She admitted this openly, and visibly blushed, and Gohan wrapped an arm around her as she continued, "But, it was only when he was hurt at the tournament and then later assumed to be dead at the hands of Buu that I realized it for sure."

Videl looked up to the boy and smiled as she stared deeply into his obsidian eyes, and he returned her gaze. Unlimited then broke their moment as he asked, "Then what about you Gohan? What made you like her?"

Gohan looked to the teen and said, "Well, I didn't really know much about dating and stuff when I first met her, and at first, I only knew her as a classmate. But then I saw her fighting crime, and I saw the way she could handle any problem. I really admired her when we first fought together, even though she didn't know it. But then, when she started following me when I was Saiyaman, I felt like she didn't just want to know how I was so strong. I felt like she wanted to know who I really was. When she did find out and there was nothing hidden between us, I felt suddenly happy to be around her. When she got hurt at the tournament, I had a sickening feeling that she could be badly hurt, and that's when I knew we had something more than just friendship."

Gohan tightened his hold around the girl next to her, giving a warm smile to her, and the two just held each other as Unlimited rolled their words around in his mind.

Unlimited then said, "That was why I came to resurrect you before, Videl. When I looked into the past, I saw you after you were told Gohan was dead."

"Yeah, I found out for sure that I loved him, and to lose him crushed me. I wanted to see him again so we could have a chance together."

Unlimited said, "I wanted to help before just to show off my powers, but I came into this dimension and found a deeper reason. It was really too bad that I couldn't help you out. I just wanted to see the two of you happy after that. It makes me angry that I couldn't be there to help you."

Just then, Unlimited had begun to clench his fists, his teeth gritted, and then, spontaneously, his bracelets fell off his arm. Electricity flowed around him as the two teens looked suddenly worried about the situation, thinking that Unlimited was about to explode. But before he did any damage, he calmed quickly, and then his bracelets rose from the ground and reattached themselves.

Unlimited sighed and said, "But that was the past. After Buu, I watched to two of you go through nearly normal teenaged life in high school. It was awhile before I made sure you were in love."

"So you've been spying on us, what about when we were together before you first came to us?" Gohan asked scrutinizingly.

"Don't worry, I only listened to what you were saying, not watching."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as their privacy remained intact, and Videl said, "So you've been kind of a guardian angel or something, huh?"

Unlimited nodded, and said, "It's been a great reason to be here and protect."

"Thanks," the two answered in unison, and then looked to each other and laughed.

Gohan then said, "So where are you going to go now?"

Unlimited thought about it, and then said, "I'm not sure, but I'll probably just travel across the Earth, healing disease and stuff like that as I go. I can always come back, you just gotta think of me and ask me to come back."

"Sounds good, 'cause you're going to give me a few lessons in the skills you have! I would love to heal!" Videl said, becoming very determined to surpass Unlimited, even if it proved impossible.

Just then, a voice from inside said, "Hey, if any of you guys are hungry, then come inside."

"Oh, that's me," Gohan said, grinning goofily.

"I didn't expect that," Videl said sarcastically, and then looked to Unlimited and asked, "Do _you_ ever get hungry?"

Unlimited grinned and said, "Yes, don't worry, I'm _somewhat_ normal."

The three then turned and walked towards the house, but Unlimited hung back as the couple walked holding hands into the house. Unlimited stared into the blue sky, wondering what the future held now, and he thought, _Something's not right. I'm waiting... I will not let anything hurt this place or any of them._

Lunch went by like it would for all five Saiyan-blooded males present: Appallingly. The amount of portions going into the 3 men and 2 boys was overwhelming, although the women of these five males were not as disgusted as you would think. Videl ate a little something and Unlimited ate a normal portion, easily hundreds less than any of the Saiyans.

"So, what's the plan for life now? Is it going to be like it was before you got here?" Bulma asked Unlimited.

"I don't know what the future will bring, but until then, I'm just going to hang around this dimension for awhile. I'll be here when you want me."

"You know, you're welcome to stay here tonight if you want," Bulma offered, although Vegeta didn't look too approvingly of that, and Unlimited accepted.

"After all, reviving yourself must take a lot of energy," Bulma said.

"I can't compare that to anyone else, so I guess I'll take your word for it," Unlimited said smirking.

Then, Goku finished was must have been close to the 200th portion and leaned back and said, "Alright, that was excellent!"

Gohan finished and agreed as Goten and Trunks continued to eat. Vegeta got up and left the room to go back to training.

"I'll never understand how someone can be so rude," Unlimited said, and then Bulma quipped, "If you think he's rude now, try living with him."

The group of people laughed, even Unlimited chuckling a little.

Sometime later, at about 2:00 in the afternoon, Unlimited was outside the main house, trying to help Trunks and Goten perfect the snapping technique. Meanwhile, Goku, Chichi and Bulma sat in the sitting room talking, although Goku wasn't really talking with the two chatty women. Vegeta was, no doubt, in the Gravity Room again, and Gohan and Videl were up on a balcony around the back of Capsule Corp.

"So what do you think of Unlimited now that he's talked to you?" Gohan asked his girlfriend, wondering if she would finally be happy just to be with him.

"He's definitely someone you wanna know, and I think he'll be a big help if he wants to see us together," Videl asked, her double-meaning not lost on Gohan.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get some privacy now," Gohan said, when they were never alone, always being interrupted or whatever.

"We have that right now, you know," Videl said.

Gohan looked down to the girl at his side and gazed deeply into her crystal blue eyes. Videl returned his gaze, and then came closer to the half-Saiyan. Gohan then wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and pulled her into a kiss so suavely, she was surprised, but she held onto him by his neck and enjoyed it. The two, in a world of love and support for each other, didn't want anything to separate them again. Videl suddenly began to kiss Gohan harder, and he noticed she was particularly warm. They continued kissing like this until they eventually needed to breathe. They pulled apart and looked at each other, wondering if that really happened.

"I liked that," Videl told her boyfriend.

"Just liked?" Gohan asked teasingly.

"Alright, fine, it was the best thing of my life," Videl said, teasing Gohan back.

The two didn't kiss again but just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, holding each other close, and then Gohan said, "Don't let me leave you, Videl."

"I won't, Gohan, or else I'm coming with you. At least that way, we can be together in another world," Videl said, and then giggled a little.

The two would stand there for many minutes, never wanting to leave the other's side.

Just then, however, they felt a huge energy begin to mount from where Unlimited was.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Videl exclaimed, and Gohan answered, "Let's find out."

They let go of each other and flew down to the ground and ran to where the boys were with Unlimited.

When they got there, they had noticed that the others that could sense were there too, even Vegeta. The teen couple came up next to Goku and looked to Unlimited, who was the center of attention right now. Encased in his threatening black aura, his energy spilled over and made the ground shake. Electricity shot from his body occasionally, striking the ground and searing it or going out in midair. His aura spun fast around him, and the Z-fighters looked at him with worry, Unlimited's arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing? He started to do that when me and Trunks were trying to snap again!" Goten asked.

"He's training," Goku announced, and the others looked at him with confusion.

"Training? HOW?!" Vegeta spat, and Goku answered his rival, "Remember what he said? He puts himself in a pool of power to strengthen his body."

They looked to Unlimited, who stood there this whole time, his powers near their max, his black aura pulsing around him. He seemed lost in thought, staring off into space, and soon, his energy spiked even more.

"Whoa, how is he doing that? He's even stronger than on the day we fought him!" Gohan said.

The other sensing Z-fighters were shocked at what they were feeling from Unlimited, when suddenly, a voice came from nowhere and said, "Goku. Can you hear me?"

The Z-fighters looked up and Goku said, "Is that you, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, we have a problem. Remember how Frieza got out a month ago from Hell?"

"Yeah," the Saiyan replied, not liking the look of this.

"Well, I just got word from King Kai that the other enemies are planning to stage an all-out invasion of Earth."

Everyone suddenly looked shocked at what they heard, and Goku said, "What?! How?!"

"They plan to open a hole in between the dimensions to come here. I'm not sure how they're making the hole, but we may have the old group of losers here again," Piccolo explained.

The Z-fighters heard this but then Unlimited suddenly said, "I knew this would happen."

Everyone directed their attention to Unlimited now, whose eyes were now turned to them, although his energy had not dropped.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo now asked the teen, whose powers remained incredibly high.

"I can see all that is happening, and from what I can tell, more enemies than you thought are coming back. Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Cell..."

"Cell?!" Videl suddenly stammered.

"Cooler, Bojack, Broly..." 

"What, Broly again?!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

"And, I'm afraid, even Babadi with Buu..."

At that moment, everyone looked horrified, and Goku said, "Man, this is not good, if Buu gets back to Earth again, then we are in loads of trouble."

"I'm going to try and speak with them in hell and try to scare them off."

Unlimited then stared into space, and the Z-fighters heard his telepathic voice say, "Attention denizens of hell."

Then the Z-warriors were startled to hear Frieza's voice say, "Huh? Who is that?"

"Hmph, I'm sure it's nothing," the voice of Cell then said.

"You think?" Unlimited asked, "Do you remember a fighter who came and fought Goku and all of his friends about a month ago?"

Down in hell, all of the denizens who had watched that battle, being everyone, dropped their jaws, and then they heard the wizard Babadi sputter, in pure terror, "T-that Unlimited boy?"

"That's right," Unlimited told the evil denizens, a hint of satisfaction at their apparent fear.

There was silence as the villains looked to each other and then they heard Babadi, "Hey, maybe it's not a good idea to invade, you know, maybe we should wait a little while?"

"Why?"

This voice startled everyone. Unlimited, the Z-fighters, and even the hell inhabitants. It was cold, but strong, and the sound of the new voice sounded much like Unlimited but with another, very deep voice, giving it a strange demonic sound. The teen standing in the realm of the living hardened his gaze on the empty space.

"That Unlimited isn't as tough as you think. I'll help you bring Earth down, and kill all that have put us here!"

"Who is that?!" Goku asked the dark teen, who turned to him and said, "He is the reason they are all returning to this realm. Unfortunately, he also may be strong enough to defeat me."

Everyone who heard this was astonished, and then they heard the other Unlimited voice say, "How right you are, fool! I'm glad you didn't lose your brain when you got those powers!"

Unlimited turned to the sky again, "You still don't understand my powers, do you? Even though you may be stronger than me now, in 1 hour, my strength can easily double."

"HA! I'm not going to fall for that bluff, and you should know better than to believe that you can tell me that! After all, we are the same person!"

"The same person?" Goku wondered out loud. 

The Z-fighters once again looked at Unlimited, who smirked and said, "Well, if you are so strong, then come and get me."

They heard a growling from the other being in hell, and then Unlimited finished, "Stage the invasion if you want, but you will not defeat any of us, Infinite."

"Infinite?" Videl asked, confused about this entire situation, as were all the other Z-fighters.

Unlimited looked to them as the telepathic link closed and he said, "We should go to the Lookout to plan for this, and I'll tell you who that being was."

After an extremely brief time of peace, a new threat of invasion surfaces. And it isn't enough for all of the Z-fighters' greatest foes to come back. Now, this new opponent, Infinite, has taken the lead of the hell denizens. Who is this new foe, and how does Unlimited know about him? More importantly, can he stop him?

Preview for Chapter 5: Reunion for the Invasion: The Z-fighters begin their plan to stop the invasion of Earth from doing any serious damage. As all of the Earth's greatest fighters congregate to discuss the plans, Unlimited coordinates the defense of Earth. But then, he explains who this new foe is, and how strong Infinite really is. Can the Z-fighters stop this threat to Earth? Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer!


	5. Reunion for the Invasion

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 5: Reunion for the Invasion

Unlimited's powers returned to their resting state as he reattached a few bracelets. Then he turned to the Z-fighters and said, "Goku, we should get everyone to the Lookout. Also, we need to try to find all of your other friends."

"Right, I'll go bring them there. Can you take these guys?" The Saiyan asked the teen.

Unlimited nodded and walked towards the crowd of people as Goku walked a bit away to go find Krillin.

"I'll be back in a little while!" Goku said as he disappeared.

Unlimited beckoned everyone to him as he prepared to make a jump himself. When everyone had a hold of Unlimited, raised his hand in front of his head, but instead of touching two fingers to his forehead, he held them out in front of his face. After a moment, he teleported them all to the Lookout.

The group had just arrived when Goku, along with Krillin, Eighteen, Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha appeared.

"Alright, now to get the others," Goku said, locking on to Tien's and Chiaotzu's signals. Meanwhile, the few that had not met Unlimited, like Krillin, said, "No way! You're alive?"

Unlimited merely nodded as Piccolo came up to him and asked, "Do you know when they are planning to invade?"

"I'll get to the details as soon as everyone who needs to fight is here," Unlimited answered.

"What do you mean, we got everyone who can fight here already," Gohan asked from behind Unlimited.

"No, we need every sole fighter out there, which includes your friends Tien and Chiaotzu."

"You don't expect them to fight do you?" Krillin then asked.

"I do, as they will be a help against the weaker enemies like the Ginyu Force and such."

Just then, Goku came back with Tien, Chiaotzu, and the other people who were important to the Z-fighters.

"Alright, now it begins," Unlimited announced.

"Well, first of all, we need to know who will fight," Piccolo said.

Unlimited looked around at the Z-fighters and company, and listed, "All the Saiyans, you Piccolo, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Eighteen. All of you are needed for this battle."

"Hey, wait, I haven't fought in years!" Yamcha offered, but Unlimited said, "No matter how long you give up fighting, you will always have that strength waiting inside of you."

The fighters that were not on the scene for Buu reluctantly agreed, and then Unlimited said, to calm their nerves, "Besides, I'm not asking to fight anything you can't handle. Leave that to the ones who have been fighting recently."

The Saiyans knew that meant them, and then Unlimited said, "I have been able to find out their time of attack. It seems that they are planning to attack 2 weeks from today. They plan to launch three waves of attacks. First, the lesser enemies that you have fought, including an army of those Saibamen. Then, the stronger of their henchmen. The Ginyu Force, the lower Androids, and some of your other old foes. Finally, they will then bring out the strongest of them, of course, meaning Frieza, Cell, and Buu...as well as Infinite."

"Now wait, who is this Infinite guy?" Goku then asked and everyone appeared interested too.

Unlimited took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, and then began, "On that day when you destroyed me, I was sent to Other World. However, when I arrived, Yemma saw me as a very unusual case. When I arrived there, even though I was primarily good, there was a streak of evil that was too intense to ignore. Instead of letting myself get dragged down into Hell, I used my powers to remove that evil from my body, which was immediately cast down to the pits. Then, I was permitted to Other World, where I began my return."

The teen paused, and looked back at the Z-fighters, and continued, "I did not think anything of the evil that had been separated from me. I thought my alignment to good was much stronger than to evil. However, I didn't expect that one streak of evil to inherit powers so close to mine."

"You mean he's as strong as you?!" Gohan asked incredulously.

"I don't know. One thing is for sure though. He is the only one who has enough power to stop me. Not even Buu."

"Are you serious?!" Piccolo then became shocked.

Unlimited nodded gravely, and then said, "From what I can tell, they are being led by him, the embodiment of my evil, who boasts many of my powers. Infinite will be, by far, the greatest threat to us."

The Z-warriors looked on apprehensively, and Unlimited stared back into the sky, silent, thinking about his action to abandon his evil, letting it manifest and gain power instead of keeping it in check.

"So what's their line of attack?" Goku then asked.

"They plan to use a hole in reality to move into this world, which should be in the most crowded area of the Earth, no doubt."

Goku looked down and clenched his fists, saying, "Darn it, no matter how strong we are, people could still die."

Unlimited chuckled and Goku looked at him, and Unlimited said, "In case you forgot, I can resurrect. No matter the length of time, as long as it wasn't a natural death, there is no limit to my power."

"Well, that's good, it'll keep us from using the Dragonballs again," Piccolo mentioned.

"So what's going to be our plan?" Videl then piped up.

Unlimited took a few steps away from them as he pondered her question, and then answered, "All we can do is go to the spot they are planning to attack. The only chance we have is to attack the opponents we can handle. If everyone can fight, then we can keep as many foes as possible occupied."

"So we go down there and keep them busy until we win," Videl made sure.

Unlimited nodded and then said, "I think it is best to divy up the main problems. Vegeta, you handle Frieza."

The prince smirked evilly and said, "How kind of you. Frieza will be very _sorry _to see me."

"Gohan, Cell is yours."

"This time I won't hold back," Gohan affirmed.

"Goku and Gotenks, you need to try to hold off Buu until the others can help you."

"I get it, but why can't you help against him too?" Goku asked.

"If I can, I will help. However, Infinite's intentions are completely unknown to me, since he can block his mind like I can, so there's no telling when he'll attack."

"So what about the rest of us?" Tien then asked.

"All of you will fight the weaker enemies that come from Hell, and when the stronger opponents appear, you'll need to step off to the side."

The lower Z-fighters nodded except for Videl, who then said, "But I don't know who will be weaker."

"Don't worry Videl," Gohan said from next to her, "I'll tell you who you need to watch out for."

"Cool, thanks," Videl answered.

"But even if we have the strength to beat everyone, a lot of them could just go and destroy the Earth!" Piccolo then reminded, and everyone's face flushed with worry again.

"I have it taken care of. The seal I can cast will easily protect the Earth from destruction," Unlimited calmly said, "You forget who you're talking to."

Piccolo then gave a rare smile and nodded. Meanwhile, Gohan asked, "So what should we do in two weeks?"

Unlimited turned away from them and they felt the teen's energy going up again.

"Train."

At that moment, Unlimited suddenly became enclosed in his black aura as he began to stress his body further.

The others then turned to each other and spread out to do the same; Goten and Trunks, Vegeta back down to his Gravity Room, Gohan and Videl, Goku and Piccolo, and the others just trying to get their fighting back up to speed. Meanwhile, Unlimited remained a figure of intense power, simply standing in a flood of power as he strengthened himself further.

The rest of that day continued by in worry but calmness, the others noting the progress they had made, and Unlimited said that since they still had time left, they could return to normal life until the battle.

So, the Z-fighters once again dispersed, the Sons back to their own house, Videl to hers, the various "retired" fighters to their respective training grounds, Bulma and her two Saiyans to Capsule Corp, and Piccolo remaining at the Lookout in meditation.

As for Unlimited...

"Hey, where are you going to go?" Goku asked Unlimited before he left with his family.

Unlimited looked to them, wondering if telling them was really worth it. He decided it wouldn't hurt and began to speak.

"I'm going to another dimension, in which monsters and fighters of incredible strength fight eternally against any that step into that world. I will be able to hear anyone who calls my name by telepathy, so call me if anything is needed."

"Are you sure you can get back?" Goku asked, not prepared to lose a crucial ally.

Unlimited, however, simply smirked, and turned away from the Z-fighters. Unlimited then raised his hand to snap his fingers. In that instant, a portal formed in midair, to everyone's astoundment, and Unlimited looked back to them and said, "See you later."

And with that he stepped through.

As the days went by, the Z-fighters found themselves more and more content with their abilities, and only one week had passed when they decided just to enjoy their remaining time before what could be the end of the world.

Despite the training for the intense battle approaching, Gohan still had to go to school. It was a normal day just like any other in Orange Star High School.

Gohan and Videl were at lunch, and everything seemed to be fine. Gohan was eating his unusually large lunch and Videl was simply sitting next to him, thinking about how this battle could affect the two of them, when at that moment, they felt a tremendous power rising close by. Gohan recognized that it was Unlimited, and to verify this, he heard a huge uproar of people saying that the guy who came to Earth last month was back.

Videl looked to the crowd now forming, and then looked to Gohan and said, "Wonder what he wants right now?"

"Dunno, let's go see," Gohan replied.

The two ran to where the massive congregation of not only students, but many teachers, were crowded around the spot beneath Unlimited, who was floating in midair.

He smirked to the people who beckoned for him to come down, and then he saw Gohan and Videl arrive. He descended towards them, avoiding all the eyes and questions directed to him. He landed in front of the two and asked, amused, "Enjoying life?"

The two nodded, smiling, and then Unlimited said, "Let's get out of this place. It's a little too crowded."

Gohan said, "Yeah, they can be a problem."

The three then lifted into the air, which was not totally unbelievable for the people watching, and Gohan, Videl, and Unlimited rose up high into the air.

After a few seconds, Unlimited spoke, "There's a problem. Apparently, forces in Hell are planning to send out a scout to look over the area of invasion. Think you can handle a bit of justice?"

Gohan smiled widely and said, "You can count on us!" 

"Hey! What's this about _us_?" Videl asked worried.

"Good point, who are they sending?" Gohan then questioned.

"It appears they are sending Nappa, if you recall Gohan."

"Oh great, that's all we need," Gohan said exasperated.

"Is that too much for me?" Videl asked, knowing that fighting these guys is something they've had trouble with all along.

"Nah, you should be fine. Where is he appearing at?" Gohan asked.

"Right inside of this very city. That's why I came to you, since you were in the area and could use the extra training."

"Uh-oh, then we'd better go now," Gohan said, and then Videl agreed.

Meanwhile, the people below had watched this but did not hear what they were saying, and many were yelling to get Unlimited's attention.

As Gohan went off to disguise himself, Videl took off for the center of the city as Unlimited followed her, getting groans from behind him. As Gohan flew up in his Saiyaman outfit, Videl said, "You know, you should just ditch the costume now, everyone knows who you are!"

"Yeah, but they don't know that Saiyaman and Gohan are the same person," Gohan once again defended his alter-ego.

They flew on until Unlimited said, "I can feel the disturbance best here. They are just planning to send him through a hole large enough for only him so there is no commotion."

With the city right below them, the trio of teens descended and landed in the street and checked around the area.

"Just wait, I can feel the fabric of space being ripped," Unlimited warned.

They looked around and waited for a few minutes for a sign of weirdness. Each minute that passed was more intense than the last.

It was then that they heard a scream.

"Showtime," Videl then said, and the three moved to the place where the scream was coming from.

They rounded the corner and saw the behemoth. Walking along the sidewalk in his otherworldly Saiyan armor, the bald Nappa, 9 feet tall, looked over the area that was set to be invaded in just a few days.

"I can't believe that they didn't just blow this place up when they were around. Amateurs," Nappa muttered to himself.

At that moment, Gohan and Videl jumped out and Gohan said, "Isn't it a bit early for a fight?" 

The bald titan laughed at the comically dressed boy and his girl partner and said, "Get lost kid, I have no time to waste on runts like you."

"Hey! We're not runts!" Videl yelled, and then shot a blast at him quickly. However, the deceased Saiyan simply deflected it and said, "You got spunk kid, but that's not going to save you from me!"

At that moment, Nappa rushed at Videl, but even as Videl dropped into a fighting stance, Gohan cut him off and kicked him in the face. Nappa could not take the incredible pain going through his head.

"Ohh, oww, what... what are you?"

"I am the defender of justice, the light in the dark, I am the Great--"

Before he could finish, Nappa fell down, unconscious from the attack he was given.

"Saiyaman?" Gohan finished.

"Hey! You know, you could have let me have a shot at him," Videl teased.

"Sorry, but I got a little worried for you," Gohan replied.

"Well, alright, if you say so, Gohan," Videl softened, and then winked to Gohan.

As Gohan blushed, Unlimited suddenly appeared from behind and said, "Good job. Now all that's left is to send him back."

"Oh yeah, so what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"I can teleport them back to hell, and they won't be able to return," Unlimited mentioned.

"Alright, let's see it," Videl said, wanting to see another of Unlimited's techniques.

The dark teen raised his hand and snapped his fingers once again, and the Saiyan suddenly turned completely black and disappeared after a crack of electricity.

"Wow, nice," Videl complimented.

"Thanks," Unlimited said, donning the usual smirk.

"Well, that was faster than I thought," Gohan commented.

"Yeah, too bad," Videl agreed, "I was expecting an actual fight with these guys."

"Don't worry. In one week, you'll have plenty to do," Unlimited told them, "In the meantime, I'm sticking around here until the battle begins. See you later."

And with that, he blasted off full speed to nowhere in particular.

As the two teens stood there in awe of Unlmited's overwhelming powers, Videl couldn't help but wonder what it would be like during peace times with that guy.

"We should head back now, Videl," Gohan reminded.

"Hey, it's been nothing but training the last few days. How about we go take a walk together after school?" Videl asked, wanting to be with Gohan as much as possible before this fight.

"Uhh, sure, yeah, cool," Gohan stammered, once again failing when it came to dating.

The two then flew back to their school, where unfortunately, they were once again bombarded with questions, now about Unlimited.

The remaining school day passed with chaos, the two teens not knowing if they could take anymore fame. Finally the last bell rang and the two nearly ran out of the school to get away from the swarms of people. They agreed to meet in front of the school, where they did.

Videl saw Gohan coming and said, "Have as much trouble as me?"

"Ugh, those people are like vultures," Gohan said, tired of all the questions.

Videl walked close to him and said, "Don't worry, I'm the only one you need to talk to now."

"Thank god," Gohan said, and Videl laughed softly.

As Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's, the two began to walk.

"Hey, Gohan?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can make it through this battle without, you know, losing one of us?"

"Videl, I swear on my life that we will not be separated again," Gohan calmed.

"Well, I don't want to lose you again. After what happened with Buu, I didn't think I would ever see you to tell you that I loved you."

"I want so much to go back and make myself tell you that I was alive."

Videl looked him in the eyes, and Gohan stared back and said, "No matter what happens, I will make sure the two of us stay together." 

"Thanks Gohan."

With that, the two teens moved closer and kissed, only for a moment, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

As the two walked on, Gohan mentioned to Videl, "You should stick close to me when the battle begins. That way I can show which opponents to attack."

"Right, now which ones did you have the most trouble with?"

"Well, there was the Nappa guy we beat earlier."

"_We?_" Videl teased.

Gohan laughed nervously and then said, "Then there was this one guy named Recoome. He was a monster, he was even bigger than that guy today, and tons stronger." 

"What did you do?"

"I tried to fight him, but I couldn't do anything to him. I tried as best as I could, but I nearly died that day."

"You did?!" Videl then exclaimed, pained to hear anything about Gohan dying.

"Yeah, but thanks to my dad, I came out alright. Then, of course, there was Frieza. He was the one that killed you last month."

"He was? What did you do then?" 

"Back then, I really couldn't do anything to that guy. When he came back, I had grown in power a lot, so I destroyed him as fast as I could!" Gohan told her.

"Cool, and then I'm guessing the next guy was Cell?"

"Yep. Although I beat him badly after I got my full powers out. I hated him."

"Yeah, so did the entire Earth."

"And then finally, Buu of course, but he's not going to be our problem."

"Duh! If I wanted you to die, I'd have you fight him!"

"Gee, thanks," Gohan said sarcastically.

Videl laughed and held Gohan's arm tighter. She did not want to lose him, and she would do anything to stay with him.

"Well, that's basically all the opponents I had problems with, but we still have a bunch of others waiting."

"We'll do it, I know we'll win!" 

Gohan nodded and gazed again deeply into Videl's eyes, secretly affirming to keep her safe and close.

With the passing of another few days, the Z-fighters saw the dawn of judgement day. They soon gathered at the Lookout and waited for Unlimited to come back from wherever he was on the planet.

At that moment, Unlimited appeared and stood before the waiting fighters.

"Today is the day. I trust you have prepared?"

Most of the Z-fighters nodded, although some were very nervous about what was about to happen. Some of them had not fought in years and weren't ready to tackle the enemies they had fought before.

"Have you found out where they're planning to attack?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately, it is Satan City..." Unlimited responded.

"WHAT?! Our friends!" Videl exclaimed, and Gohan seemed equally horrified.

"Don't worry, they are under tight protection. While I am there, they will not be harmed," Unlimited calmed.

"Well, that's good, but you'd better keep your end of the bargain," Gohan told him.

"Right. Well, this is it."

The Z-fighters looked down to the Earth and they stood ready to face the coming onslaught. Unlimited powered up past three bracelets and then lifted into the air. As he jetted down to Earth, the others followed him close behind.

As they flew towards the city, Videl and Gohan gave each other one last gaze to each other, silently telling the other that they were going to make it.

"Man, I didn't think that this would happen again," Yamcha said nervously.

"Well, as long as we're here, it's bound to happen again and again," Tien said from beside him.

"Well...here we go," Krillin said nervously

They approached the city from overhead and began to descend towards the ground. Unlimited felt out the disturbances from Hell and waited for the signal.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, Goku, and Unlimited. These were the last warriors against the wrath of the many opponents they had fought over the years. Now, they reached the ground and drew the attention of much of the city. However, before anyone could ask a question, Unlimited suddenly yelled, "Everyone get out of this area! There is going to be a massive invasion in a few minutes! It is important to leave now!" 

The people, miraculously, began to flee the staging area for the attack.

"Wow, we couldn't get that reaction when we were finishing off Buu!" Goku said, impressed.

"Well, everyone on Earth knows who I am, so they will listen to me."

The Z-fighters looked on as they tried to sense any enemies. They had only waited a few minutes when Unlimited said, "It begins. I can feel the fabric of reality being ripped again."

"Oh boy, here we go," Yamcha said dismayed.

"This is going to be a fight unlike any other, so whatever you do, be on guard," Unlimited warned.

After he said this, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and the ground opened up. After a minute, a gush of lava filled the hole and then hardened to form his seal.

The Z-fighters looked down at this and were a little more eased. However, it was then that they felt it.

"I can sense them!" Piccolo announced.

Everyone looked up to the sky and waited. At that moment, people all over the city saw the massive hole suddenly appear. As big as the city and deeper than could be seen, the hole opened up over the top of the city. The Z-fighters looked up to the wound in the sky and felt the massive energies spilling over from hell.

"Here they come," Goku said, and everyone powered up for the worst.

Then the battle began as the first monsters came through the portal, a cloud of Saibamen.

Unlimited stared at these machinations of terror and thought, _For Earth and its people, I will not let you win._

Two weeks of training have passed, and the Z-fighters stand ready to face the demons of hell. However, can the relatively small group handle the forces of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and all the rest? And can the teenaged Unlimited defeat this new threat, Infinite, before the Earth feels his unbelievable wrath?

Preview for Chapter 6: Waves of Terror: As the Saibamen descend first, the Z-fighters sweep through the streets and wipe out the little green aliens. Soon, more powerful foes like Frieza's henchmen and army come to Earth, hungry for revenge. It isn't long before the real terrors come through the gate. Can the Z-fighters handle such forces as Cooler, Broly, Bojack, the Androids, and everything in between? Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer!


	6. Waves of Terror

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 6: Waves of Terror

As the Saibamen rained down from the hole in the sky, the Z-fighters prepared for an intense fight. Just then, Unlimited said, "Blast them out of the sky!"

At that moment, the warriors on the ground unleashed a barrage of energy blasts on the Saibamen, which began to fall from the sky one by one. Although many of the Z-fighters were not very good at firing blasts, Unlimited and Vegeta, who both could fire an excessive amount of blasts, were making up for it. The sky was alit with chaos, the green aliens dropping down from an otherworldly hole, this strange band of fighters shooting light up at them, explosions all over the sky, burned carcasses plummeting to the ground as each one is hit. The sight was unbelievable, even to many of the Z-fighters, whose hundreds of blasts changed the sky's color.

The Z-fighters kept it up until many of the aliens had already descended into the city, where they proceeded to destroy anything in the way. Unlimited then yelled out, "Move into the city and wipe them out!"

Most of them immediately flew into the city and began the mock-up, although others were either scared or, in Vegeta's case, didn't want to take orders.

Gohan and Videl took one street as Goku, Goten, and Trunks took another. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo went up various other streets. Meanwhile, Unlimited stayed behind and blasted newcomers out of the sky while Vegeta stood back, waiting to fight real opponents.

"There's so many of them!" Videl exclaimed as she nailed a Saibamen in the face, and Gohan replied, "Don't worry, their numbers won't matter!"

However, Videl had just blasted one down when she felt one jump onto her back.

"AHH, Gohan, help!" Videl screamed.

The half-saiyan turned and saw in horror that the alien was trying to self-destruct. He flew over to her and wrenched the alien off the girl's back without hurting her. He then took it and booted it up into the sky, where he then blasted it a few times.

After the fifth blast, Videl commented, "Wow, overdo it much?"

Gohan looked to her a bit embarrassed, but didn't notice another Saibamen coming up behind him. Before the alien got to him though, Videl dematerialized, taking Gohan by surprise, but then he turned to see Videl knock out the alien.

The girl turned to him and said, "Guess I'm not the only one who needs help, huh?"

Gohan grinned goofily again and then the two turned back to the task. Then, they saw four more come out of nowhere from above. However, there was a split second flash, and several thuds. The two teens looked at the Saibamen a little closer and saw that they all looked like they got hit by a freight train. Then, Unlimited appeared at that moment, turned to the Saibamen, and snapped his fingers. In that instant, the aliens exploded into dust.

"Well, that was easy," Unlimited said, smirking as usual.

"Hey, Goten, betcha I can kill more of these things than you!" Trunks gloated.

"No way!" Goten shot back.

The two boys, carefree about this whole ordeal, took off blasting everything that was green, while Goku hung back and watched them go.

"Wow, just look at them, they're so young and yet they can handle these things easily. It's really something."

At that moment, Goku dematerialized as a blast came at him from behind. He appeared and looked a little angrily up at his attacker. Now filling the sky was many of Frieza's henchmen, the attacker being Dodoria.

"Well, the monkey has more moves than we thought," Zarbon, who accompanied Dodoria, sneered.

The pink mutant chuckled stupidly at Zarbon's remark, but then became worried when he looked down at how calm Goku was.

Before Goku could make a move, Zarbon yelled, "Alright, all of you, attack!"

At that moment, the army behind Dodoria and Zarbon unleashed a flurry of laser beams from the guns they had. However, the beams would only damage the ground where Goku stood, because he wasn't there when they started shooting.

"What?! Where'd he go?" Dodoria said frustrated.

To answer his question, he got a punch to the gut. From nowhere, Goku had reappeared and socked the spike-headed alien in the stomach. Dodoria doubled over and coughed up some blood while Zarbon looked terrified along with the rest of the army. Goku then suddenly disappeared again and then kicked the pink alien down to the ground. Zarbon could only stare as his ally hit the ground and probably wouldn't get up again. But just as Zarbon began to turn to run from Goku, he was suddenly face-to-face with Vegeta, who had come in and annihilated all of the army behind Zarbon.

"It's been a long time, Zarbon," Vegeta said, smirking at his obvious advantage.

The blue alien could only gawk, mouth agape, at the prince, but then he tried to attack Vegeta. He had only pulled back his arm when one punch in the stomach sent Zarbon flying. Vegeta wasted no time and blasted Zarbon away.

"Tch. Pathetic."

It was only a few minutes since the beginning of the raid on Earth when they cleared out all the Saibamen. The Z-fighters regrouped near Unlimited, who then said, "Well, at least the numbers are down."

"Yeah, but now the enemies get harder," Gohan reminded.

"I can sense a few more entering this world, stronger than the others, so you can't mess with them." 

"Let's go," Piccolo advised, and many of them began to fly off when Unlimited said, "Wait. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, you guys should know, you'll be in over your heads if you fight these next guys."

"Aww great, and I was just getting used to this again," Yamcha complained.

"Who's coming?" Krillin asked.

"Babidi's henchmen, the first Androids you fought, those sort." 

"I guess we'd be a little outclassed," Krillin said sarcastically.

"You guys should get out of here while you still can. Head back to the Lookout," Unlimited told them.

The four fighters blasted off towards the Lookout and the remaining fighters flew back into the city, this time with Unlimited.

"Hey, is this over my head now, too?" Videl asked nervously.

"Don't worry, you can still handle them without being destroyed. I'll tell you when you need to go," Unlimited calmly told her.

The girl nodded and looked to Gohan, who said, "Besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

"Thanks," Videl said, smiling to him.

It was at that moment however that Gohan, Videl, and Unlimited, who had broken off into one group, encountered two opponents that they didn't want to see again.

Gohan needed only an instant to know who he was glaring at. The monstrous madman named Spopovitch, along with his sidekick, Yamu. 

"I think you should leave this to me, Videl," Gohan said, acid dripping from his voice.

Remembering the insane battle against Spopovitch, Videl nodded and Gohan stared daggers into the two of them.

Spopovitch smirked down with that same idiotic expression as he said, "Well, lookie here, it's that brat from the tournament."

Gohan's cold eyes burned right through Spopovitch, who then said, "Methinks you need to be taught how to fight!"

The hulking man moved towards the teen, but was at a loss when Gohan dematerialized. Then, he reappeared and punched both of the madmen so hard in the stomach, it would be a miracle if they could stand again.

The two burly henchmen were keeling over when they got a surprise from above.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee..."

The two extremely pale men looked up in terror at Gohan while Videl and Unlimited backed up from them.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Less than 10 seconds later, Gohan landed on the ground as the two brainwashed men were reduced to less than ashes.

"Nice work, Gohan," Videl complimented.

"No problem, it felt good to do that," Gohan told her.

"I bet," Videl said, looking at him with that slightly superior look on her face.

"That's not all, yet. Come on," Unlimited told them, and the three rose up into the air and took off to find another enemy.

Goku and Piccolo flew down one section of the city and looked around to find another enemy. They then heard a huge explosion close by, and they hurried over to it. Standing there was Android 19 and Dr. Gero, who both looked the same from the last time they were there. Goku and Piccolo approached them as Dr. Gero turned to them and said, "Ahh, Goku, looks like you'll be trying to foil my plans again. Well, this time we know all about your abilities, so we'll be the victors."

"Is that so?" Goku asked the mechancial human, knowing that Gero was a little crazy.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll have 19 demonstrate," Gero replied.

The fat white robot stepped forward and prepared to attack. However, before 19 could even _think_ of attacking, Piccolo dematerialized and reappeared to knock 19's head clean off. Gero could only stare in horror as 19's head fell off and rolled to a stop on the ground. As the body of 19 collapsed to the ground, Gero thought of maybe running, but when he turned to run, he met Goku's chest with his face. He stared up into the Saiyan's face with terror, and Goku said, "Well, this time, I'll make sure you don't get away."

Goku pulled back his hand and punched Gero directly in the face, sending him back through the building behind him. As he busted through the other side, Goku appeared and kicked him up into the air and followed him up. He passed the android and then smashed him back towards the ground. Gero was about to hit the ground hard when he was suddenly caught by one hand again by Goku, who then charged a blast. Goku's point blank shot destroyed the android into nothing.

"That makes up for not beating you in the first place," Goku said to himself.

On another street, Goten and Trunks once again thought it was too early to fight seriously, and found Yakon and Puy-Puy, the two main henchmen to Babidi.

"Wow, who's the ugly green guy?" Goten asked, never having seen Yakon before.

"What?! I am not ugly!" Yakon tried to defend, although his deep alien voice didn't help.

"Are you blind? You smell terrible too..." Trunks insulted, and smirked at his obvious anger.

"Let's teach these brats not to underestimate us," Puy-Puy said, and the alien agreed. The two enemies took off and launched at Goten and Trunks, but got a nasty surprise as they went Super Saiyan and nailed them both in the face. As the two flew back, Trunks said, "Let's get rid of them, they aren't really strong at all." 

"Yeah," Goten agreed, and the two blasted the henchmen back to hell.

After fighting a few more miscellaneous foes, the Z-fighters regrouped and Unlimited went over the next part of the plan.

"Well, I was able to see what they were doing until now. Babidi started blocking my thoughts though, so I couldn't get anything besides that they are planning to send several more enemies, this time extremely strong. I think it's best now for you and you to go," Unlimited said, looking at Piccolo and Videl.

Piccolo merely nodded and took off while Videl said to Gohan, "Hey, you stay alive out here. If you die, I'll kill you!"

Since she had used that illogical threat before, Gohan just smiled warmly, and the two quickly kissed each other.

As Videl flew off after Piccolo, Gohan turned to Unlimited and said, "So how should we go in there? Would it be best to attack as a group or spread out?" 

"We should spread out into groups of 2, and attack the new opponents as they come," Unlimited advised.

With the remaining fighters of Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Unlimited, Earth still had a good chance to win.

Then the felt the new powers enter.

"Uh-oh, there's no doubt, that's Cooler," Goku said.

"Yeah, and Bojack," Gohan added.

But then they felt an even more radical strength.

"OH NO! That can't be... BROLY!" Goten yelled, having fought Broly twice, neither time with ease.

"Great, we may have to fuse to win this time," Trunks said, equally nervous.

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you with Broly," Goku said, and then asked, "Unlimited, can you take over Cooler for me?"

The teen smirked and then Goku nodded. Once again, Vegeta sat back and did nothing. As the five fighters flew off to take down the new opponents, the Z-fighters at the Lookout sensed the fights.

"I hope they really can defeat all of them," Krillin said, nervous about everything.

"Don't worry, that's Gohan and his dad down there, they could take down anyone," Videl said, certain that Gohan could stop anyone.

"Man, you sure like to talk about Gohan," Yamcha teased, and the girl said, "HEY, I'm just saying they're really strong!" 

She said this, but she was visibly blushing.

Gohan and Unlimited broke off and headed for Bojack and Cooler, who were around the same area, while Goku and the two boys flew towards Broly's location. Gohan turned to Unlimited and asked, "Hey, about this new guy in Hell, do you think we'll need to fight too?" 

Unlimited only stared straight ahead and did not answer, thinking about the enemy standing before them all. Finally, he said, "No, I can't let you fight him, I know he'd defeat you easily." 

"Oh man, is he really that strong?" Gohan asked worried.

The dark teen nodded gravely, and the two flew on towards the enemies right now. They had not gone very far when they sensed the blasts above them. They dodged them as they neared, and Gohan and Unlimited looked up to see their attackers.

The evil green space pirate and the huge purple monster, Bojack and Cooler, floated above the ground, laughing at the two on the ground.

"I'm not wasting time with talk. You die now," Unlimited said, and then added to Gohan, "I suggest you take Bojack out quickly."

"Right," Gohan agreed, but was stunned when he saw Unlimited disappear and attack Cooler so fast, he couldn't even _sense_ it! Cooler doubled over with the kick to the stomach, and then yelled in pain after another kick, this time to the head, sent him into the air. Unlimited however, noted Cooler's sudden balancing, and watched as Frieza's brother prepared to attack.

"Well, you're stronger than I thought, but let's see you get past this!" Cooler yelled, and then charged a huge ball of energy so fast, Gohan and even Bojack were surprised.

"Now say goodbye to that filthy planet of yours!"

With these last words, Cooler launched the ball at Unlimited, Earth now in the balance of Unlimited's actions. The teen, of course, smirked at the attack coming at him and detached the remaining bracelets on his arm and said, as he raised his hand, "If this is all, then I'm disappointed."

Cooler yelled, "WHAT?!"

Before Cooler could process Unlimited's words, Unlimited sealed Cooler's death.

"Death Matter... Blast!"

The black ball of energy shot from his hand and raged towards the alien's ball of energy, which collided with the Death Matter Blast and disappated instantly, Unlimited's attack continuing right on to Cooler.

"WHAT?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Cooler's yells and attempts to stop the attack were all cut short as the sky turned black for a moment and suddenly was lit by a massive explosion, the ground shaking furiously with the force of it. Buildings began to crumble slightly, the streets cracked severely, and smoke poured down from the explosion into the sections of the city.

As the explosion dulled and Unlimited stared at where Cooler had been, he lowered his hand, having completely obliterated the sibling to Frieza. He then turned to Gohan and said, "Whenever you're ready..."

Unlimited indicated Bojack, who had been standing there completely stunned, and Gohan nodded. A minute later, Bojack was no longer an issue.

"Man, I don't know why we were worried. With you here, we can easily win," Gohan said.

Unlimited however, didn't smile, but simply looked at the sky, and then decided to say, "Remember, this isn't over until it's over."

"You're right, let's go help the others," Gohan affirmed.

Unlimited nodded and turned to follow Gohan to Broly.

The giant dead Saiyan, more specifically, the Legendary Super Saiyan, stood on the top of a building and looked down manically at Earth, laughing evilly. Just then, Goku, Goten, and Trunks appeared below him. As his pupiless eyes assessed them, Broly growled, "Kakarooooooooooooooooot!!"

At that moment, Broly flared with anger and his energy soared. Below, the three Saiyans looked up in apprehension at the mammoth of power.

"Oh boy, this isn't good!" Trunks said, knowing how much of a monster Broly was.

"Don't worry, we should be able to take him down," Goku reassured, although he wasn't too sure either.

Broly, at that moment, though, lifted his hand and a green blast charged up in his hand. He launched it and it zoomed right for the three Z-fighters on the ground. Before it hit them, they flew up into the air, the two boys going Super Saiyan while Goku went Super Saiyan 2. They rushed up to the demonic Saiyan and the two boys punched him in the chest, but like always against Broly, to no avail. Then Goku came up and kicked him hard in the face, also doing nothing. The three came back to attack again, but Broly just spun around and punched the three away, then blasted towards Goku, cackling crazily. He grabbed Goku's face and dragged his body across the top of the building, and then threw him down to the ground. Goten and Trunks tried to attack him from behind, but were both grabbed, thrown together, and tossed away like a couple of rag dolls. Broly smiled with that same insane look on his face when he heard a voice from behind saying, "Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee..."

Broly turned to Goku, who was preparing the blast, and Broly launched at Goku. Just as Goku was about to get nailed, he used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Broly.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Goku unleashed the blast and nailed Broly from behind. The evil Super Saiyan buckled at the intense energy and flew forwards, taking the full extent of the damage. Broly hit the ground and the wave exploded, engulfing the beast in light. The rumbling reached all throughout the city, making buildings unstable and causing major damage to everything. Goku stared down at the smoke from the attack and waited for Broly to storm out. Then, unexpectedly, Broly appeared behind Goku and tried to punch him. Goku, however, turned and blocked the attack, and then kicked Broly as hard as he could in the stomach. This time, the Legendary Super Saiyan looked hurt and stumbled back, and then Goku punched him square in the face. The titan sailed into the building behind him and Goten and Trunks appeared to blast him another time.

After finishing their attack, the two boys dropped next to Goku, who were ready to continue fighting. Then, there was a massive explosion as Broly erupted from the rubble and headed towards the three Saiyans. However, he hadn't planned on an attacker from the side, and Broly saw it too late. One fast and powerful kick to the face sent Broly down again.

"Hey, it's my brother!" Goten chirped.

Gohan descended to the ground next to the three and smiled, saying, "That's right, squirt."

Before they could realize it, however, Broly had gotten up and was very close now. But just as the massive Super Saiyan neared them, he stopped dead as he ran right into a fist. The four Saiyans looked to the fist's owner and saw it was Unlimited, who wasn't even looking at Broly. Then, Unlimited said, "Give him one last blast."

The Saiyans nodded and, since they all knew it, proceeded to do the same exact attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The four simultaneous waves launched at Broly, who was being held back by Unlimited until the very last second. Just when it seemed Unlimited was going to get hit, he dematerialized and Broly was the only one standing there.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!"

The blue waves completely covered Broly and erased him clean from existence. The four Kamehameha's flew straight off the planet after defeating Broly, and left the Earth unscarred.

The Saiyans and Unlimited, who had reappeared next to them, were glad to see that monstrosity go.

"Whew, that was a tough one," Goku said, not ever liking to fight Broly since he always seemed invincible.

"Yeah, no doubt," Gohan agreed.

The remaining Z-fighters returned to the outside of the city and Unlimited said, "I can't see what they're doing anymore, so get ready."

"What do you think they'll do next?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure," Unlimited replied.

"Don't worry, we can handle anything they send our way," Gohan reassured.

Just then, a cold and familiar voice said, "Well, that's certainly a lot for a Saiyan to do."

The fighters turned towards the voice and saw only the top of a collapsed building. Just then, the being mounted to the edge of the structure, and they saw it was Frieza yet again.

Vegeta smirked and said, "Now I'll have something worth my time to fight."

Another familiar voice followed that said, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty to fight."

The next to appear was the evil android, Cell. The green mutant appeared right next to Frieza, smirking at all the Saiyans.

Gohan glared right at him, knowing all the pain he'd put his friends through. Finally, a third voice, and extremely high at that, said, "None of you really had a chance, or at least not anymore."

The voice's owner appeared, and it was none other than Babidi. The little brown wizard stepped forward and was next to the other two massive power levels.

"You know, _you_ don't have much of a chance if you're fighting," Goku warned.

"Oh, is that right? Well then," Babidi sneered, "I guess I'll need a little help. Buu! Get over here!"

The Z-fighters became excessively worried about what they were sensing now, and their fears were confirmed as the final, most dangerous opponent stepped up next to Babidi.

The maniacal Kid Buu just walked up and laughed evilly, preparing to strike the Z-fighters and kill them again.

"Uhh, what do we do?! Buu is standing right there," Trunks stammered, knowing Buu was far stronger than anything they had fought so far today.

"You and Goten will need to fuse. Then, you'll need to help Goku fight him because I know his energy is superior to Goku's, unfortunately," Unlimited advised, "As for the rest, you know what you need to do." 

The Saiyans nodded and looked to their targets, preparing to fight these final opponents one last time.

Unlimited glared directly at the four evils standing in front of the portal to hell and prepared for the fight against all of the former titans.

With the defeat of many of the enemies from previous battles, the Z-fighters now face their toughest challenge yet as their most powerful foes come back for one final confrontation. Can they possibly win against the forces of Frieza, Cell, and Buu?

Previews for Chapter 7: The Old Menaces: The Saiyans go off against the most powerful fighters they have ever encountered. With Vegeta against Frieza, Gohan against Cell, and Goku and Gotenks against Buu, the battles seem to be even. But why isn't Unlimited fighting? And where is Infinite, the supposed leader of the invasion? Find out in the next installment of Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer!


	7. The Old Menaces

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 7: The Old Menaces

Frieza, Cell, Babidi, and Buu. The four enemies that could bring about total annihilation. Yet, the fighters Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, who have faced these four before, stand to send them back to hell. However, above all of them, two others exist that make these combatants seem like insects. One, the darkly-clad teen of extreme power and unwavering confidence, Unlimited stood near the Z-fighters. Meanwhile, the leader of the uprising from Hell, the embodiment of evil from Unlimited and maybe just as strong as him, Infinite seemed to wait in hell to strike only Unlimited.

Up at the Lookout, all that could sense felt that the massive powers had entered the Earth, and Piccolo said, "Great, they're here. I just hope Goku and the others can pull this off."

"What do you mean, who's down there?" Videl asked, still unable to understand who people were just by sensing.

"Buu is the one I'm concerned about," Piccolo answered.

Videl didn't seem surprised but definitely looked scared and thought, _Please be alright Gohan._

Back at the battlefield, the stage was set for the most intense battle ever witnessed. Now, the battle for the fate of the universe begins.

"Alright, you guys, I think it's time to hold nothing back!" Goku told the others.

They followed by powering up towards their maxes. Trunks said to Goten, "Well, let's hope fusion is enough!"

"Right," Goten replied.

The two boys backed up and did the ridiculous fusion poses again, and after glowing briefly, the newly formed Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks stood ready.

"Alright, who wants a piece of me?" Gotenks gloated.

Meanwhile, Vegeta reached his highest level of Super Saiyan 2 while Gohan powered up as high as he could in normal form. Finally, Goku began to yell and after a massive boost of energy, he reached Super Saiyan 3.

However, Unlimited did not power up, which was weird considering the enemies currently present.

"Hey, aren't you going to fight them too?" Gohan asked.

Unlimited did not answer for a moment, thinking about the question, and finally answered, "No. I'm leaving this up to you. If I break my concentration for even a moment, Infinite could come and ravage much of the Earth. You'll have to fight them without me."

"Hmph. That's all I wanted anyway. No one get in my way!" Vegeta barked, preparing to attack Frieza.

"Poor Vegeta, always foolish enough to think you could beat us," Frieza mocked.

"You're going to wish you were back in hell when I'm finished with you Frieza!" Vegeta yelled.

At that moment, the prince launched towards the white alien when Cell took off to attack Vegeta. However, before Cell could get close, Gohan appeared and said, "Your fight is with me!"

Cell seemed irritated but then smirked at the half-Saiyan and said, "Well, if it isn't Gohan. I must say, you don't seem that threatening when you're not Super Saiyan."

Around that time, Vegeta neared Frieza and took a swing at him, but missed when Frieza disappeared. Vegeta became annoyed and followed, and then there was a crash as Cell and Gohan punched each other's fists. The two old enemies to each other stared the other down, hatred for them burning deep. Then Gohan pulled back another punch but was blocked, but then dodged Cell's kick. The two of them went off and were no longer visible.

That only left Goku and Gotenks. The two Super Saiyan 3's looked up at the maniacal Buu and Babidi when the wizard yelled, "Alright Buu, go get them you idiot!"

The pink demon looked at Babidi with anger, and before the wizard knew it, Buu had charged a ball of energy and had blown up Babidi.

"Well, that was helpful," Gotenks remarked.

Then, Buu charged up another ball, this time strong enough to destroy the Earth.

"WHOA! We gotta stop him!" Goku yelled, but Unlimited said from behind, "Remember, my seal prevents the Earth from destruction."

"Oh yeah, well, then I guess we have a slightly better chance," Goku said, a little more calm.

The cackling Buu then launched the blast at the three still on the ground, who all took off, Unlimited dropping over to the side to wait for Infinite. Meanwhile, the two 3's appeared in front of Buu and both punched him right in the gut, stretching him out and catapulting him into another building.

Vegeta flew high into the air after Frieza and tried his best to punch him, but was too angry by Frieza's dodging to actually hit. The white tyrant smirked at the prince's struggle, but when he tried to attack Vegeta, the Saiyan simply caught Frieza's punch.

Frieza then became worried and Vegeta grinned at Frieza's misfortune, saying, "What's this? Afraid of me? Good."

Then, Vegeta punched Frieza hard in the face, sending him flying and then appearing behind him to kick him in the back. The tyrant yelled with pain, and then turned to Vegeta, but he was not there anymore. Instead, he was below and punched Frieza right in the stomach. Frieza coughed up some blood and backed up, unable to utter a single sound. Meanwhile, Vegeta hung back, apparently toying with Frieza like he does with almost any other new foe he could beat. Frieza regained himself and lifted his finger fast and shot a Death Beam at Vegeta.

"HA! This move again? You'll have to do better than that!" Vegeta said, and then, after powering up his hand, threw it forward and caught the beam.

"WHAT?!" Frieza yelled indignantly.

"You see, Frieza? You're pathetic."

Frieza simply stared angrily at Vegeta, once again outclassed like the other times he had fought the Z-fighters. Then, he began to power up, his energy reaching as high as it was when Frieza fought Goku on Namek. Of course, Vegeta simply smirked at Frieza's efforts, and then began to laugh, and Frieza was outraged.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Frieza yelled at the prince, who just laughed even louder.

Finally, the prince stopped and said, "You have no idea what it's like to fight someone as strong as me. Now prepare yourself!"

At that moment, Vegeta took off and punched Frieza into the sky, the tyrant bellowing at the pain. Vegeta dematerialized and reappeared behind Frieza and punched him towards the ground. Then, he decided to end it and yelled, "This is it, Frieza! For the Saiyan race that you wiped out! I'm going to avenge them!"

Vegeta began to power up and put one hand to the side and the other in front of it, both palms facing Frieza.

"NOW DIE!! GALICK GUN!!"

The prince charged and launched the purple beam at Frieza, who just hit the ground and had stood up when he saw the blast coming.

"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED!"

Frieza threw up his hands to block the attack, but despite all his best efforts, he was close to losing it after a few seconds. With one last attempt, the white tyrant forced everything against the beam, and it moved back slightly. However, Vegeta simply yelled and the attack beefed up. Frieza saw the extra energy and yelled, "CURSE YOU VEGETA!!"

The monster's body was engulfed in the overwhelming energy and soon disappeared. A huge explosion rumbled through the city as the blast detonated on the ground. After a minute, the smoke and dust cleared from the streets and Frieza was totally gone. Vegeta grinned with satisfaction at the spot where Frieza was blown to pieces and thought, _Now the Saiyan's vengenace is not because of some low-class clown._ Vegeta descended to the ground and looked up to the sky at the two battles raging at the same time.

Gohan, as he did before, dodged each of Cell's attacks with ease, as if not trying at all. The android was irritated and tried everything to punch him, but could not hit Gohan.

"ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!" Cell yelled as he flew up into the sky. Gohan followed with his eyes and saw Cell was about to use his pilfered moves.

His first was, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Cell shot the purple and orange beam at Gohan, who merely deflected the attack and stared at Cell with the same cold look.

Cell made an annoyed grunt and said, "ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE YOU BLOCK THIS!"

Cell raised his hands over his head and two disks appeared on his hands, and he yelled, "Destructo Disks!"

He threw the two energy blades at Gohan, who simply moved out of the way and the disks flew underneath him. As Cell redirected them back at Gohan, the half-Saiyan simply dodged them again with no effort. Another round and Cell shot the blades right back at Gohan. This time, however, Gohan raised his hands and stopped the two disks.

"WHAT?!" Cell yelled angrily, seeing the attack fall flat on its face.

Gohan simply stared at Cell as he powered up, and then he yelled and destroyed the two blades. Cell's eye twitched as his anger rose.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to end this!" Cell shouted again.

"Just go ahead and try," Gohan replied calmly.

Cell then took off into the air and prepared a massive attack as he said, "Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee..."

Gohan looked up at the android and waited for the attack, knowing that Cell was far weaker than he was now.

Cell said, "Here you go, fool, say goodbye to your pitiful existence!" 

The ball of energy charged in Cell's hands as he repeated his fight with Gohan the same way as the battle 7 years ago.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Cell unleashed the massive blast from his hands and it screamed towards the half-Saiyan waiting below.

As if the battle was being repeated, only with Gohan a few years older, he said, "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee...HAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Gohan put his hands back and shot his own blast, sending it rocketing for Cell's. It hit the android's beam and began to push it back, soon becoming bigger and stronger as it drained away Cell's attack.

"AHH, NOOO! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Cell bellowed from above, knowing the attack Gohan was using was way too strong for him to handle. Cell pushed Gohan's blast back for as long as possible, but then lost it and the light from the attack engulfed the android. The beam continued to travel into the sky, out of the atmosphere and away from the planet. Gohan lowered his hands up to the sky and looked for Cell. Indeed, the android had lived, but only just. An arm was completely torn off and there was burn marks all over his body. His legs looked like they put through a cheese grater; cuts covered Cell's body and put his energy down to very low levels. Gohan looked up irritated that Cell was not gone, and then dematerialized. He reappeared behind Cell and said, "I'm not waiting around to let you win."

Gohan charged up a large blast in his hand and pointed it right at Cell, who looked at him in total horror. Gohan then smirked a little and blasted Cell, the android's remaining body being consumed in the yellow light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The attack disintegrated Cell and caused a massive explosion that rocked the entire area. Gohan descended as the smoke cleared away, knowing that Cell would never come back again.

He then looked up to the sky at the last battle, the only one they could truly have problems with.

The battle with Kid Buu began with a tremendous clash. Goku, as Super Saiyan 3, stormed up at Buu and punched at him, but missed. Buu then tried the same thing and missed as well. The two of them threw punches back and forth, neither one able to hit the other. Finally, Goku flew away from Buu and launched a blast at him, blowing a hole in Buu. The pink menace laughed as he regenerated the hole. But the split-second Buu took his eyes off of Goku, the Saiyan was able to fly in and punch him right in the face. Buu flew backwards and then got nailed by Gotenks, also Super Saiyan 3, who appeared and kicked Buu in the back. The monster turned around and glared at Gotenks, teeth bared, and then shot a blast at the fusion Saiyan. Gotenks dematerialized and then Goku came from behind and kicked Buu in the back of the head. The attack left a massive dent in the monster's head, who then swiveled his head around to look at Goku.

"Great, he's as tough as before," Goku commented to himself.

Buu then fixed his head and disappeared, taking Goku by surprise. At that moment, the beast reappeared and nailed Goku down towards the ground. Just before Goku hit, he gained his balance and got up only to get punched again. As Buu looked at Goku go sprawling across the ground, Gotenks tried to blast him from behind. Buu simply turned around and smacked the blast right back at the fusion. Barely dodging it, Gotenks looked at Buu again only to not find him. Before he could look around, Gotenks received an unpleasant attack from behind as Buu blasted Gotenks down to the ground. As Buu cackled evilly, Goku used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Buu, putting him into a headlock. The pink monster grunted and thrashed as Goku tightened his hold. Taking this opportunity, Gotenks flew up towards Buu and Goku and began to punch Buu as many times as he could in the stomach. The kid menace could do nothing but struggle against the attack mercilessly beating him up. Just then, Buu became furious and, with nothing more than a loud yell, strong winds pushed the two Super Saiyan 3's away from him, giving the monster time to get his body back to normal shape.

Gotenks stopped at the ground and said, "Man, how do you stop something like this?"

Goku then stepped up next to Gotenks and said, "Like this. Ka-me-ha-me...HAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku unleashed a massive blast at Kid Buu, who had not noticed that his opponents had regrouped so fast. He only saw the wave at the last second and looked frightened. The monster had no time to react and was hit dead on, the explosion making a crater directly under the place where Buu had been.

"Well, that's one way," Gotenks remarked.

Goku, however, knew that a blast like that wouldn't do it. No, he saw it clearly. All over the place, pink blobs stuck to the ground, the walls, and anything else around. After a few seconds, the blobs began to vibrate, and then jumped up and all began to cumulate into one big mass in the sky. Just like before, Buu began to regenerate despite the massive damage he should have taken.

"Aww, great, he's not dead," Gotenks said, as if he forgot the skills Buu had.

"No, not yet," Goku said.

Dropping next to the two Super Saiyan 3's, Gohan entered the battle, knowing Buu would be the hardest opponent today.

"Thought you could use some extra help," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it would help to have you," Goku affirmed.

Meanwhile, behind the three Saiyans stood Unlimited, watching the battle, waiting for an even stronger fighter to appear.

Finally, the pink monster reformed completely and cackled again. He looked down and noticed that there were three fighters now, and he looked irritated.

"Alright, let's see him take the three of us," Goku suggested.

The other two agreed and they all took off at Buu, who then began to charge a huge blast. Buu fired the attack but all three Saiyans disappeared and reappeared on all sides of Buu. Buu couldn't do anything as six simultaneous fists began tearing him apart. It wasn't long before the punches had left huge craters in his body, and then soon, turned him into a piece of chewed gum. With one last attack, the three backed up and charged a blast to hit Buu with. Buu had only regained his eyesight when he saw the three blasts shoot at him at the same time. Buu was hit with each blast and a tremendous explosion issued. The Saiyans looked at their handiwork and saw, to their disconcertion, that the pieces of Buu were once again scattered around.

As Buu began to reform again, Gohan said, "Let's just try to beat him up until his energy is too low. As long as we don't blast him, he won't scatter his body around." 

Goku looked to him and nodded, and then looked down again at the mass that suddenly became Buu. The monster was angry beyond belief, and then dematerialized again to kick Gohan down to the ground, and followed up with a large blast. Goku saw the attack racing towards Gohan and tried to intercept it, but was cut off as Buu punched Goku in the face. Gotenks tried to do the same but Buu took his head tentacle and wrapped it around Gotenks neck before the fusion could make it to Gohan. The half-Saiyan plummeting towards the ground didn't see it coming, and was struck with the energy.

Back at the Lookout, the sensing Z-fighters felt the extreme drop in Gohan's power. Piccolo knew that Buu was behind it, and then Videl felt it, knowing whose energy Gohan's was. When she felt the massive drop, she became incredibly worried and asked, "Hey, what just happened to Gohan?"

"Buu got him with a blast," Piccolo said grimly, and Videl gasped. The pain Gohan was having was hers as well.

Before she knew what she was doing, she tried to take off to the field and help Gohan, but Piccolo grabbed her arm as she flew by.

"Hey! Please, I need to go help him! He'll die if he fights Buu!" Videl yelled, unable to stop tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Gohan won't die to Buu! As long as you stay here, he won't need to worry about your safety! He'll be fine," Piccolo said, showing a rare display of caring.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked, unable to stop just one tear from sliding down her cheek.

The Namekian nodded, and Videl turned back to sense the fight again.

Back down at the battlefield, Goku and Gotenks punched ferociously at Buu, trying to beat every ounce of energy out of the demon. Meanwhile, Gohan below tried to get to his feet but felt all of his energy drained with the attack, and then he looked down to see his leg was brutally damaged, impossible to use. Gohan finally sat up and tried to stand, but had no energy to even move his legs. Then, stepping up behind him suddenly, Unlimited said, "Need help?"

The half-Saiyan looked up to the dark teen and said, "Yeah, that would be nice."

Unlimited, like all those other times, lifted his hand to snap his fingers. This time however, Buu had just knocked away the two Saiyans fighting him and looked down at Unlimited and Gohan. Buu became frustrated and shot another blast at the two, who were oblivious to the attack. Before the blast reached its target however, another came and hit it from the side, making it fly into a building off to the side. Buu's eyes became wide as he looked to see where the attack had come from.

"If I didn't hate you so much, I wouldn't have helped them," Vegeta said to Buu.

The pink monster was furious, and raced down towards the prince. As Buu did this, Unlimited snapped his fingers and white light began to emanate from his hand. The glitter swirled around Gohan and healed his wounds very quickly, and then, the half-Saiyan stood, saying, "Thanks!"

Unlimited smirked, but then disappeared as Vegeta flew right through the spot he had been standing. Gohan saw this and then kicked upwards as Buu flew by. It got Buu right in the stomach and made the demon cough up some blood. However, the pink monster then threw a punch of his own and hit Gohan in the face. However, the half-Saiyan was too determined to mind it, and then grabbed Buu's tentacle and punched him so hard in the head, his hand pushed its way through, making Buu's head stretch out. Then, Gohan took the tentacle in both hands and spun around, finally letting go and throwing the menace into a building.

"Nice shot," Goku said as the three other Saiyans joined Gohan.

However, the four would not have long to prepare as Buu began to charge a massive blast, and even though the Earth couldn't be destroyed, an area for miles would be destroyed.

"We have to stop that!" Gohan yelled, but the others knew that beating that blast was something they couldn't do.

Just as all hope seemed lost, they felt an unreal power behind them, so gigantic, even Buu looked over to see who it was.

The four Saiyans turned around and saw Unlimited, his hand pointed at Buu, all five bracelets gone and the infinity sign on his forehead.

"If none of you can handle it, I guess I'll need to step in," Unlimited said.

Without hesitation, the fighters jumped out of the way to let Unlimited take a clear shot at Buu. Unlimited charged up his own blast and gained so much power all at once, it baffled everyone. Even Buu was excessively nervous as he felt the energy coming from Unlimited. Buu decided to take no more time and launched the ball in his hands.

Unlimited looked up at the ball as black energy formed in his own hands, its power seemingly equal to the ball approaching.

"Come on," Gotenks said quietly to himself as the Z-fighters watched.

Finally, the black energy in Unlimited's hand increased unbelievably, and he said, "Now I can show you what I could have done to you, Buu."

Just as the massive ball of energy from Buu was about to collide with Unlimited, the teen yelled, "DEATH MATTER BLAST!"

At that moment, the huge ball from Buu was rendered absolutely nothing compared to the blast from Unlimited. The black power crashed against the pink one and soon drained its power. Little by little, Buu's blast disappeared, and then, just as the last bit of energy was swallowed up, Unlimited's blast accelerated at an intense rate. Buu only had just enough time to move out of the way as the blast shot by him. The pink monster watched the blast with shock, wondering if that blast was really that strong. Before Buu could figure it out, something else caught his mind. He thrust his head back at Unlimited, whose hands were now out to the sides and both held a Death Matter Blast.

"If you thought that was good, wait until you see this!" Unlimited declared.

The Saiyans saw as Unlimited took both of his hands and thrust them together in front of himself, forming one spectacular Death Matter Blast in front of himself. The blast grew larger and larger, making Buu more nervous and angry by the second. The pink monster launched a small blast at Unlimited, only to have it be absorbed by the attack the teen was preparing.

"Now, I will show you how weak you are compared to me!"

With one last charge, Unlimited's attack nearly overflowed from his hands, and just as it seemed he was going to blow himself up, he yelled, "Death Matter Blast...FINAL!!"

With one incredible thrust, the entire beam, taking up half the sky, screamed at Buu, who now screamed himself. The blast was so intense, Buu felt his body already burning up before it even hit him. Buu did the only thing he could do against this kind of attack, and tried to run away from it. However, it was going way too fast to outrun, and Buu had death on his heels as he flew higher into the sky.

Unlimited smirked and thought, _That's right, just go higher into the sky and do less damage to us._

Buu had inches before the attack nailed him, and he turned around suddenly and tried to force the attack back. But even with what seemed like endless strength, Buu did not have any chance to live through this anymore. He held it for a minute, all the people sensing waiting for the climax of the attack, and hopefully, the destruction of Buu once again.

"Now, it ends. I will finally get what I wanted when I first came here," Unlimited stated.

With one last push, another gout of energy flared through the massive beam and rocketed at Buu. As it was about to hit, Buu let out a horrible and shrill scream of anger and terror. The extra energy collided with him and he couldn't hold off the attack any longer.

Buu yelled one last time as the black energy swallowed him, burning through every square inch of pink body he had. As his body was blown to pieces, the pieces were each incinerated. The gigantic black beam then, finally, suddenly compressed itself into a small ball in the middle of the sky, and then hung there. The Saiyans looked to Unlimited, who seemed calm about this strange twist. Unlimited raised his hand and said, "Back to hell with you, and all the evil you have brought upon this earth. I have won."

Unlimited snapped his fingers and a burst of energy detonated the ball in the middle of the sky and in a wave of black, the sky was darkened and the ground was dimmed. The shockwave catapulted through the streets, breaking almost everything it went through. Buildings fell down, streets became rubble, all windows, cars, and anything else fragile was annihliated. The final outcome of this colossal invasion left Satan City a disaster.

The Saiyans looked again at where Unlimited was a few moments ago and saw him again, his hand still raised. As the smoke cleared away from the ground and sky, Unlimited gave one last snap of his fingers, which seemed to do nothing.

He turned to them and said, "It's over, the invasion has stopped, the city will be completely repaired and all victims will be restored in 6 hours."

"Alright! Who won? We did! Uh huh!" Gotenks suddenly went off, drawing stares from Gohan and Vegeta. Meanwhile, Goku returned to normal and looked up to the sky and said, "Hey look!"

The five fighters looked up to the sky and saw the hole that wounded the sky sealing up, the battle over.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that it's all over," Gohan said.

"Yeah, now let's get back. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Goku piped.

Vegeta had already taken off ahead of them, then Gotenks took off. Goku and Gohan followed close behind, and finally, after giving one last look and smirk to the sky, Unlimited blasted off after them.

As the fighters neared the Lookout, Gotenks defused and the two boys looked around and said, "I guess we won."

Since the two had a problem remembering what happened when they were fused, Gohan filled them in that they had won.

"Alright! I knew we could do it!" Goten yelled excitedly.

Trunks looked smug as if he knew they would all along.

Finally, they reached the Lookout and descended. The people had all retreated inside to wait since they knew the battle had ended. As the now five fighters landed, they saw people coming out to greet them.

Goku looked over and saw all the people coming out, although Videl and Chichi were in front, of course.

Gohan smiled as Videl came up and wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank god you're alright! They said Buu hit you!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm fine now!" Gohan said, laughing lightly.

Gohan looked down to Videl and saw the tears in her eyes, but they weren't sorrowful, they were happy.

"I'm glad I have you to care about me," Gohan said, gazing deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

"What could I do without the boy I love?," Videl said.

The two drew closer and kissed, only briefly, and thankfully, no one saw it. Meanwhile, Chichi and Bulma coddled their youngest sons as a mother would for a seven/eight year old. Piccolo, on the other hand, asked Goku, "Who wiped out Buu?"

"Oh, that was Unlimited, it was unbelievable how much energy he had," Goku said in awe of the teen behind him.

Not letting go of Gohan, Videl added, "Well, he can resurrect and stuff, I think that's one reason."

Everyone agreed with that statement, and Unlimited looked at them all and smiled gratefully at them.

"It's good to be in a world like this, where my powers can be appreciated by people who know what it's like," Unlimited said.

"Yeah, although I don't think we can fully understand _your_ powers anyway," Goku said, laughing a bit.

Unlimited smirked, but then his attitude changed completely and his face fell into concentration. He turned around and scanned the sky with his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked from behind.

Unlimited did not answer and continue to stare hard at the sky, as if waiting for something. That's when they felt it.

As if a million pounds had been thrown onto them, the signal they picked up was greater than Buu by a longshot.

"WHOA! What is that?!" Yamcha yelled.

Others looked panicked and then Goku said, "Unlimited, what's going on?!"

The teen still did not answer, and instead, pointed to the sky in front of them, saying, "Watch..."

The Z-fighters watched the sky and waited. Suddenly, the space got darker, and soon, electricity began to come from nowhere. They watched in fear as Unlimited continued to stare directly at the condensation of energy forming.

Finally, a crack of thunder emitted from the darkness and a mass of black energy appeared.

"What is that?!" Videl asked loudly.

Unlimited turned around to them ominously and said one word, and they all remembered what they had been truly fearing from this invasion. 

"Infinite."

Most of them filled with extreme horror as they shot their eyes back to the swirling black mass. Soon, the energy began to morph into a form, which looked similar to a human. Without any distinguishing features, this energy continued to change, and Unlimited said, "When I first came to this dimension, I came as a mass of energy, and my body slowly grew from that form into the body you see now. Infinite, being my evil double, is using the same exact ability." 

"Can you really beat something that strong?!" Piccolo asked frantically.

Unlimited looked back at the mass that was soon to become the strongest being ever conceived. Unlimited said, "I will win. For the good of all existence, I will stop you Infinite."

With the defeat of Buu once again and the sealing of the portal from hell, victory for Earth seemed secure. However, the Z-fighters now bear witness to this new and final threat. Even with the might of Unlimited, a fighter who single-handedly destroyed Buu, can he defeat something with all the same attacks as himself and nearly as much power?

Preview for Chapter 8: Unlimited Vs. Infinite: The dark mass of energy forms into the final enemy against the Z-fighters. Telling everyone else to stay out of the battle, Unlimited takes off in the most powerful battle in the history of the Z-fighters. Can Unlimited stop this new and ultimate power, his own evil side brought to life?


	8. Unlimited Vs Infinite

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 8: Unlimited Vs. Infinite

The Z-fighters stared frightfully at the black form taking shape before them. Unlimited stood in front of them all and waited for Infinite to appear.

_I thought I would never see you again, Infinite. I thought back on that day, I would never even hear of you again._

Flashback

Unlimited stood before King Yemma, who looked over Unlimited and said, "Well, I see you just lost in a fight against Goku and all of his friends. There're the strongest in the universe, you know."

Unlimited looked up to the red ogre and said, "I was able to defeat all of them separately."

Yemma looked surprised but said nothing of it. He looked at Unlimited's newly created file and said, "Well, I see you threatened Earth but never planned to harm it, and then died to give them an official win. That's what I call an honorable fighter."

Unlimited smirked and waited for Yemma's approval into heaven. However, the king said, "There is one problem, though. It seems you have had a dark past, and that you have had many evil thoughts to destroy anything with this power. I don't know if I can let you go."

"That's ridiculous! I can go anywhere, Yemma, you know you can't stop me!" Unlimited yelled, although it wasn't his voice saying that.

"How dare you question my authority in my own domain! Unless you can give me a reason not to, then hell is where you are going!"

Unlimited thought about it, and decided the only way to get rid of his evil was...

"I shall purge the evil from my body," Unlimited told Yemma.

"Oh?"

Unlimited then powered up and he began to force all of his energy to the surface. Soon, he became electrified and he moaned, although his voice had a strange sound in it, as if another was groaning along with him. Then, Unlimited flashed white for a second and black energy began to spill from his body, falling on the floor and then rising into the air. Soon, Unlimited had expelled a great amount of energy, which now floated next to Unlimited.

"What is that thing?!" Yemma asked shocked.

Unlimited looked to the evil, knowing that it would form into something else, and decided that if it was a part of him, it should have a name similar to his own.

"Its name is Infinite. Send it down to hell in place of me. You'll see that I'm completely pure now."

Yemma looked at the writhing evil, which now eerily took a shape and became electrified itself.

"Alright, you win. I'll send 'Infinite' down," Yemma declared.

With a bang of his gavel, a hole appeared beneath the evil force and the energy fell deep into the hole. Then, Yemma said, "Alright, you can pass."

Unlimited ascended into the air and teleported to Other World, where he began his resurrection.

Meanwhile however, the denizens of hell were completely unaware of the being that slowly grew from behind them all. Finally, the energy formed into... the most fearsome fighter ever known.

End Flashback

_I thought on that day I had finally exumed all the evil in my body and cast it away for good. Now I see that I can't let you escape me. I will stop you, Infinite._

The Z-fighters watched as the dark form extended energy from its center into long branches. It formed what seemed like arms and legs. Soon, the arms began to morph into human limbs. Fingers formed, arms smoothed out, and the black energy began to fade. The same for his legs, as boots became distinguishable, along with his legs, now smoothed of all the excess energy. Then, scaring almost everyone present, two demonic red eyes opened up on the head portion of the energy. They were without pupils and were more like glowing sockets in his head. Then, the rest of his body smoothed, leaving a non-detailed dark human floating before them. Then, a mouth hole appeared which began to yell, the black energy fading quickly, and finally, one huge flash of light, and the darkness surrounding him disappated.

"So that's Infinite?" Vegeta said, cocky once again.

"Believe what you want, but he is the strongest and most relentless fighter you will ever encounter," Unlimited warned.

The light cleared and slowly the glowing Infinite began to dim, showing his true form. He wore black pants like Unlimited, only they were covered in deep red streaks. It seemed natural for the evil one to look bloody. Then, his upper body began to reveal itself. His shirt was also covered in red, more like small blotches then streaks. His arms were the same except that he did not have any bracelets. Finally, his face dimmed and they saw, for the first time, the true form of Infinite. His face, of course, looked basically the same as Unlimited, but it was other features that made them see the difference. His eyes bulged slightly out of his head, veins pulsing on his forehead and neck. His mouth was contorted into a big smile, giving him a maniacal look. To contrast Unlimited's deep blue eyes, Infinite's blood red eyes stared at the Z-fighters.

The Z-fighters looked at Infinite and then Unlimited.

"Infinite looks like Unlimited, only kinda insane," Trunks said.

"He looks like me because he is my double. His eyes and face look that way to symbolize his evil," Unlimited explained.

Then, Infinite spoke, with two voices at the same time. One sounded like Unlimited, but the other was low, deep, and gave him a demonic sound. It mixed with the normal voice and made a voice that sounded like the devil.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my weaker half," Infinite said.

Unlimited stared hard at the new being as the other Z-fighters tried to grasp how strong he really was.

"What's the matter, have those powers made you stupid?" Infinite annoyed, but Unlimited just continued to stare holes through him.

Finally, Unlimited said, "All this time you've been in me, and this is the thanks I get for the power you have".

Infinite laughed evilly, and then said, "You were holding back with your 'good nature', fool. I'm now far more powerful." 

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist right now," Unlimited said, retaining his confidence.

"HA! You can't take that credit! If you hadn't been given those powers, then I wouldn't have been born back then! You don't have anything to be proud of!" 

Unlimited then smirked and replied, "Then you should be happy I got those powers."

Infinite became irritated, but was still patient as he said, "You may be smart, but you can't do anything to me." 

From behind, Trunks stepped up and said, "Hey, if you think you can beat all of us, then you're going down!"

Trunks stepped forward to try and fight Infinite, but Unlimited yelled, "NO!"

Trunks looked confusedly to him, who had put out an arm in front of Trunks.

"All of you can't possibly understand who he really is. He is probably as strong as me and will not hold back to destroy you all!"

The Z-fighters backed up a little and looked towards the doubles. Unlimited told them, "This is my fight. If you try to help me, you'll be killed. I have to fight him...alone."

The Z-fighters looked nervous but honored his proposition. Unlimited turned fully to Infinite and raised his power level.

"Ahh, so you decided to turn up the heat already?" Infinite sneered.

"Well, the less energy you want to use, the better it is for me," Unlimited said, smirking again.

Infinite growled and then began to power up too. The Z-fighters felt their energies climb higher and higher. Then, the two of the fighters thrust themselves into their dark auras, the energy between the two of them converging. They looked like a mirror image of each other. Both had a swirling black aura around them, both looked nearly the same, and their energies were nearly dead even. However, Unlimited proved to have the advantage.

Seeing as the battle would become dangerous, Goku said to the others, "Hey, I think it's best if you guys move back, this could get ugly."

Without hesitation, most of the people watching this fight moved a fair distance back. Only Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and by stubborn nature, Videl, stayed where they were.

Unlimited said to Infinite, "Tell me, when you came to this planet, did you really think you could defeat me?"

Infinite jeered, "No, I thought I could destroy you."

Unlimited replied, "Well, then let's see if you can handle my full power."

At that moment, Unlimited began to power up even greater than ever before, his Unlimited Force spell on his forehead taking a huge impact from the strain. His aura became more intense, violently spinning around him. His eyes pulsed with energy, their blue color deeper than ever. His muscles bulged and his energy flew out the window and then flew into the sky.

Everyone behind Unlimited was speechless, not able to comprehend the massive power he was generating. Meanwhile, Infinite began to look worried, seeing as how Unlimited was a greater fighter than anyone else in all of reality.

Finally, with one last charge, a column of black energy shot up from around him up into the sky. Light then shone through and the column was replaced with a huge flash of light.

As the light began to fade, Goku exclaimed, "I don't believe this! He's even stronger than earlier!"

"Yeah! It's like his power doubles every time he wins a fight!" Gohan agreed.

The full-power Unlimited now stood before everyone at the Lookout, his energy reverberating off of everyone. Infinite, however, calmed slightly, and said, smiling evilly again, "Well, I'll give you this. You definitely have power. But you're nothing compared to me."

Infinite then pumped his arms and began to power up in the same way as Unlimited. His aura was like a cyclone around him, his powers going through the roof. Soon, his red eyes lost their pupils as he continued to power up, his body able to withstand the energy since he was pure evil, and therefore, without an actual body. He continued to power up for some time, until finally, with a blast of electricity, he finished with one last yell.

Unlimited did not look worried but was not confident either. The powers of the two fighters were even, neither one holding an advantage. Unlimited could not understand how he could have had so much evil that Infinite's powers would match his own.

Infinite then smiled again and said, "Well, not so confident now, are you?"

Unlimited then smirked and answered, "Actually, I'd rather win when you have as much energy as me."

Infinite's smile fell from his face and he said, "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Yes."

Out of nowhere, the two punched at each other, who had just appeared in the air above the Z-fighters at unbelievable speeds. They then locked themselves in a fast fist fight, the attacks flying everywhere, electricity pouring from every part of them. The vibrations from the fight were already making the Lookout crumble, and the people below could only watch open mouthed, unable to utter a word.

Then, Infinite disappeared and reappeared behind Unlimited, attempting to put him into a headlock. Before Infinite could, however, Unlimited turned around and nailed the double directly in the stomach. Infinite doubled over and coughed up a little blood, and then got punched in the face by Unlimited.

Infinite flew a little ways and then Unlimited followed up, giving Infinite four more fast punches before kicking him in the stomach and sending them flying.

Infinite, however, simply flew right back at him and punched Unlimited directly in the face, pushing him back a bit, then threw a flurry of punches at Unlimited.

"Uh-oh, he's losing it," Gohan said, knowing the planet's fate rested in Unlimited's hands.

With one last kick, Infinite tried to send Unlimited plummeting into the ground thousands of feet below. But then, Unlimited dematerialized, and reappeared behind Infinite, taking him by surprise. Before he could react, Unlimited unleashed his rapid fire attack on Infinite, hitting him with dozens of small bullet-like blasts. Infinite buckled as he was nailed with the large amount of blasts, and then went flying as Unlimited gave him a punch to the back of his head. Unlimited then appeared in front of Infinite and kicked him straight up into the air. Unlimited followed him again and appeared above him, throwing him into a fist frenzy. Finally, Unlimited clasped his hands together and smashed Infinite down towards the Earth. Charging up quickly, Unlimited sent a large blast down at the form quickly escaping sight.

Unlimited launched the blast only to have it deflected as Infinite balanced himself. Then the double zoomed back up at the teen, who could not see it coming, and was nailed as Infinite headbutted Unlimited in the chest. Unlimited backed up as the pain radiated through his body, only to have Infinite punch him in the face again. Then, Infinite flew back and launched a blast right at Unlimited.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Many people from below said. As if answering them, Unlimited suddenly looked up and caught the energy, smirking, and then rushed at Infinite, blowing up the ball in his face and sending him flying once again. Unlimited dropped to the ground and prepared to fight again. Infinite dropped to the ground and then launched himself at Unlimited, who dodged swiftly and kicked Infinite right in the stomach. Infinite felt intense pain as he coughed up spit and blood. Unable to stop it, Infinite was given another kick to the same place and sent directly up into the air. Unlimited then yelled, "It's time to end this!"

He raised his hand up at Infinite and charged up the black energy into the same ball he had used before.

Infinite then balanced himself and looked down at the teen and became angry. In one accord, Infinite raced down at Unlimited as fast as he could. Before he got there, however, Unlimited finished preparing and fired his attack.

"DEATH MATTER BLAST!"

With one swipe, Infinite knocked aside the attack like nothing, making everyone worried, but then everyone became somewhat calm as Unlimited blocked Infinite's attack, who then stopped.

The two jumped apart and Unlimited said, "I knew you were too strong to be afraid of that attack."

"You'll have to try better to beat me," Infinite jeered.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started."

Again, the two dematerialized and the Z-fighters found them up in the sky again, locked in a punching fest faster than they could keep up.

The two backed up and then raised their hands in front of themselves, charging a blast in each of their hands. With a huge explosion, they fired and hit each other's blasts, then disappeared into the smoke to fight each other again. When the smoke cleared, neither one was there anymore.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Videl asked from beside Gohan. Just then, her question was answered when Unlimited suddenly appeared from the sky and smashed into the Lookout, miraculously not crashing through the floor. He looked up as he laid on the ground and saw Infinite preparing to launch a blast again. Unlimited stood up and prepared his own. After a minute, the two launched their attacks, both beams, and they were stuck in a stalemate. The Z-fighters watched nervously as Infinite and Unlimited pushed their attacks as hard as they could, each one not giving up. Then, Unlimited boosted his attack, only for Infinite to do the same. They did this three times, neither one outdoing the other for more than a few seconds. It seemed impossible for either one to actually defeat the other if they didn't have a difference in power.

Unlimited had looked like he had been giving it his all when he suddenly smirked, making Infinite nervous above.

"Do you want to know how easy this is for me?" Unlimited asked Infinite.

Infinite yelled, "WHAT?!"

Unlimited chuckled a bit as his aura became, if possible, even more wild, and he unleashed an amount of energy so great, the entire Earth trembled underneath it. Infinite could only stare in horror as he watched the blast rocket up at his own, only to collide with it and shatter it. Unlimited's blast continued up towards Infinite, who looked terrified. Infinite thrust his hands at the attack to stop it, but had major trouble to even focus after the last attack.

Unlimited, on the ground, appeared to have trouble again, knowing that unless he hit with this blast, he wouldn't have much of a chance otherwise. He thrust even more energy into the beam, making Infinite struggle even more.

Infinite yelled, "I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU!"

With one thrust, Infinite forced all his energy and shifted the blast off of himself, and then heavily threw the beam behind him to disappear into the sky. Infinite was distracted as he got rid of the blast, and Unlimited had just enough time to fly up at Infinite and punch him straight in the gut. Infinite was totally speechless, unable to make a sound, and blood came from his mouth again. Unlimited then charged up an attack and prepared to fire it right in Infinite's face, who had not yet recovered from the last attack.

Infinite looked up as Unlimited shot the blast at him, and barely got a chance to bring his hand up and deflect the ball. Again, however, Unlimited took that lapse of concentration and punched Infinite right in the face again.

Infinite backed up, easily outmatched for the moment. Unlimited then said, "By the looks of it, you're on your last leg."

Infinite, at first, looked too pained to answer, but then, unexpectedly, smiled and chuckled, and then laughed manicially.

"Uh-oh, he's not hurt," Goku said from below, and anyone who had seen a battle like this knew it was true.

"Can he still win?" Goten asked, naive about how no one really knew.

"Let's hope so," Trunks said from beside his best friend.

Up in the sky, Infinite and Unlimited stared each other down, and then Infinite said, "If you think I'd actually be damaged by those attacks of yours, you're sadly mistaken."

Unlimited said, "I don't think so. I can tell you don't have the same confidence as before. I think you're losing it."

"Believe what you want, but you should really check your own power. All those attacks left you with much less energy than you can brag about."

It was right, the sequence of attacks Unlimited had been launching had drained as much energy as he had taken from Infinite.

"You know that neither one of us can win, we'll both be doing this to the end of time," Infinite said grimly, but smiled evilly nonetheless.

After a colossal battle between the two superpowered doubles, Infinite warns Unlimited about the futility of these battle. Can Unlimited really put Infinite to sleep once and for all?

Preview for the final chapter: A Warrior's Farewell: The battle rages more ferociously than ever, neither Unlimited nor Infinite giving an inch. Winning the fight seems impossible for Unlimited, until he makes one last decision. What will become of Earth, and what will Unlimited do? Stay tuned for the final chapter of Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer!


	9. A Warrior's Farewell

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer

Chapter 9 (Final): A Warrior's Farewell

All throughout the battle between Unlimited and Infinite, neither one could outmatch the other. They were perfectly even. Infinite is evilly aware of this, and now, Unlimited realizes how tough this battle is going to be.

_How can I beat something that is exactly as powerful as me? I don't have many options left,_ Unlimited thought.

At that moment, Infinite took off towards Unlimited again, and the dark teen blocked the punch from his evil counterpart. Again, they dematerialized and the Z-fighters looked around to find him again. They then saw them darting around in the sky at super fast speeds. Each time they contacted, a thunderous shockwave issued, and they would be gone from the place the clash was as soon as they hit. Each time, the two of them were matching the other blow for blow. Neither of them could hold an advantage for even a second, getting a punch in one minute, and then getting punched themselves the next.

Unlimited kicked Infinite towards the ground and then followed, only to be kicked back up into the sky. Then, Unlimited balanced himself and dodged Infinite's next punch, then punched Infinite in the face. The evil being backed up and then returned Unlimited's attack with a kick to the chest. Once again, Unlimited disappeared and came from behind Infinite and kicked him in the back. As Infinite flew forward, he flipped and looked at Unlimited as he was upside-down. Disappearing himself, the evil twin attacked from above and sent Unlimited plummeting towards the Lookout. Unlimited landed hard on the Lookout and then punched the air in front of him. Appearing there just then was Infinite, who had punched Unlimited's attack. The two stood there, their fists locked against each other, and neither one seemed confident. However, Unlimited looked especially worried. He had always been calm and collected, usually smirking. But now, he only looked worried and drained, as if he was losing the will to fight.

The two jumped apart and the Z-fighters continued to watch them. Infinite then asked, "Now do you see the futility of this whole battle? No matter what you do, you can never defeat me without dying. This battle can never end in your victory."

Unlimited stood there, contemplating the words Infinite said, and the Z-fighters hoped he would say something about how he was going to win. But to their shock and horror, Unlimited said, "You're right..."

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled in alarm.

"You can't give up!" Gohan and Goten both yelled.

The others only looked stupefied, staring with shock at the teen they had originally thought was invincible.

"How can you beat Buu but not _him_?!" Trunks yelled from behind.

Unlimited did not turn but answered, "He and I are the same person. If I continue to fight, the two of us will surely both die. Even though I can resurrect myself, he can too. There's no way I can ever stop him if I fight like this."

"Then let us help you," Goku suggested.

"Thanks, but it won't matter. He would continue to come back. We would never have a moment's peace again. There's only one thing I can do to finish this once and for all."

"What?" Videl asked from behind, as did everyone else in their own minds.

Unlimited stared at Infinite and said, "Infinite, these people are the saviors of this dimension. They are the truest fighters I have ever met, and I will not let you take their home away from them. Even if it means my life, I will destroy you."

"HA! That's good, I'd like to see you do that!" Infinite sneered.

Unlimited stared at him, his face unusual, as if he was about to do something drastic. At that moment, Unlimited disappeared and reappeared behind Infinite. With one swoop, he grabbed Infinite tightly and locked all of his body.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Infinite shouted.

Unlimited did not answer, and instead, lifted into the air, carrying Infinite with him. The evil counterpart struggled to get free, but Unlimited's strength did not give way. As he reached a large height in the air, the others watched him with apprehension.

"I will not let you harm this planet, and I will not let you ruin their lives. I'm going to make sure you never come back," Unlimited declared.

From below, the Z-fighters became worried, and Videl asked Gohan, "Hey, what's he doing?" 

"I don't know," Gohan answered, as lost as Videl was at the moment.

From above, the teen holding his evil side turned to them and said, "There is no way I can live if I fight him normally. Even if I return to Earth again, he will as well, so there's only one thing I can do."

The Z-fighters feared his solution, knowing it would probably kill Unlimited in a way he could never be revived.

"I will rid your planet of him forever by destroying myself to fuse him back with my body," Unlimited told them grimly.

Everyone on the ground gasped as they heard these words, not able to understand if Unlimited could really be defeated. Infinite, as well, growled with profound fear and anxiety.

"The seal on my head protects me from destroying myself by my own energy. If I remove the seal, the power will destroy my body and all of my energy will spill out at once. When this happens, I will explode and take him with me."

"WAIT! Isn't there anything we can do to avoid this?" Gohan yelled from below, not wanting to lose this ally.

"Yeah, there must be something we can do to help!" Trunks agreed.

Unlimited looked at them and smiled, and then said, "I wish there was a way, but even if we defeat him and I live, he will just continue to come back, and there will be no chance to ever stop him for good."

"There are other ways we can stop him from coming back, we could use the Dragonballs!" Goku mentioned.

Many of the fighters below tried to persuade him, but he replied, "I appreciate that but I think this is something I have to do myself." 

The Z-fighters looked up in pity at the fighter who was shouldering this whole responsibility on his own.

Unlimited said, "Besides, I got to enjoy my time with you guys, which is something I've wanted ever since I knew about you. I will never forget the time I have spent here."

The Z-fighters thought back. Back to that fateful night almost two months ago.

_Videl lie lifeless on the ground, the attack from Frieza mortal._

They remembered the figure who first came to them on that night.

_Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared at the doorway, looking at the two teens on the floor, Gohan and Videl._

They recalled when they first witnessed the being's incredible powers.

_With simply a snap of his fingers, light came from the figure's hand and surrounded Videl. After a moment, the bloody wound in her stomach was completely healed. Then, the light rushed through her mouth and, with a jolt, the young fighter sat up, miraculously alive._

They remembered when they saw his face for the first time.

_The figure turned to walk away when Videl asked quickly, "Wait, who are you?" The being simply turned and, illuminated by a flash of lightning, they saw his taut, rigid face, mouth turned in a smile, and the deep blue eyes which seemed to hold more power than ever thought possible._

They thought back to the invitations they received.

_The black envelopes held an eerie presence to them. Inside, a letter inviting the Z-fighters to a special fight, written by the figure they had seen only the day before._

Then they remembered when they learned his name for the first time.

_"Who am I?" The teen asked. With a smirk, he said, "My name is Unlimited."_

They remembered the incredible fights they had against him, thinking they had to save the Earth from him.

_Videl, Gotenks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku all launched at the fighter Unlimited, whose black aura surrounded him with an ominous, powerful presence. The five fighters fought viciously, Unlimited seemingly unscathed for a moment. His powers exceeded anything they had ever fought, but they persevered._

They remembered when they launched the very last attack against him to defeat him for good, only to learn that he wasn't evil.

_Even with Unlimited's Death Matter Blast, the teen could not last against the five blasts pushing it back. With a smirk, he told them, "Since I cannot win, I must tell you. Your Earth never hung in the balance of these fights."_

They remembered when he made the decision to leave for a short time.

_"I will return soon, but until then," He drops his hands, and with one last smirk, finishes, "Farewell."_

And they remember his return.

_The dark being stood before the two heroes of Satan City, his visage once again catching everyone's eye._

"I wanted to stay with you here, but I had not planned on Infinite being so powerful," Unlimited explained.

Infinite continued to struggle in Unlimited's grip, but could not break it. Below, the Z-fighters looked up in sadness, but honored his decision.

"After this attack, I will be unable to return to this realm for a long time. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you longer than this. Maybe in the future, we will cross paths again."

Goku said, "It would be great to see you again."

"Yeah, come back as soon as you can," Goten chirped.

Now the Z-fighters seemed happy with the situation, knowing it was for the best.

Unlimited, just then, thought back to before he attained his power, and thought about what he had wanted more than anything.

_All I had wanted was to see this kind of world for myself. Now I finally did, and I'm glad that I met them all._

"It was great to meet people who could understand my power, and I really enjoyed being with you guys," Unlimited told them.

"Likewise," Videl called up.

Unlimited looked at them, then looked around at the world beneath him. All he had ever wanted, all he had ever wished for, and everything he dreamed of, he now floated right above it, and he loved it.

He turned back to the Z-fighters and said, "It's time, thank you for the time I've spent with all of you. I will miss you."

"You'll come back, I know it," Gohan affirmed.

Unlimited looked down and hoped that to be true. He wished with everything that he could help one more time. That he could see them one last time before his life would be over.

His deep blue eyes, so full of power and shining with wisdom and intelligence, glistened with happiness. As his energy built up and they felt him preparing to leave, Unlimited's eyes let go one solitary tear. It fell from his face and dropped to the ground beneath him. When it hit the ground, Unlimited suddenly took off towards the sky, and Infinite began to yell as they climbed. The Z-fighters watched with sadness as he reached higher and higher into the atmosphere.

Way up in the sky, separated from everyone that he had known in this world and away from everything else, Unlimited looked to the final problem, which he had pinned in his arms.

"Infinite, for them, and for all the people of this reality, I will never let you escape again."

Infinite only stared wide eyed at Unlimited, whose powers continued to grow.

"It all ends HERE!" Unlimited yelled as his energy hit a pinnacle.

The Z-fighters watched as the light from Unlimited grew brighter as the noble hero glowed white, and then, the seal on his forehead disappeared. They felt his life force beginning to fade as the massive energy began to tear away at his body.

With his last breath, Unlimited closed his eyes, and on the wind, the Z-fighters heard, "Farewell..."

At that moment, Unlimited became unbearably bright to look at, and they heard Infinite yell, "I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED, UNLIMITED!"

And then, the explosion. It filled the sky with a dense blue ball of light. They felt the shockwave echo over the very fabric of space, and continue around it several times. In the sky, the sound of Unlimited's departure rang out incredibly, the explosion that could be heard all over the Earth.

The Z-fighters felt sad for the hero, who had to sacrifice himself selflessly for the good of a dimension he wasn't even a part of. They saw his last energy begin to fade away in the sky. The light dimmed, the shaking ceased, and his powers disappeared.

As the last light disappated, Goku said, "There goes one of the bravest people I know. It's a shame he had to leave."

"You never know," Videl said, "With the things that guy did, I'm sure he'll be back."

"He will," Gohan agreed, putting an arm around Videl, who looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Do you think we'll be able to protect the Earth from something like that invasion again?" Trunks asked.

"Even though he can't help us again, his power and spirit lives on in all our hearts. He'll be helping us every battle we fight, and he'll always stay with us," Goku said solemnly.

And they all looked back into the sky one last time, and they remembered him. The tall teen, with the deep blue eyes, dark appearance, and power and determination of an entire planet.

They remembered Unlimited, and they would never forget him.

Meanwhile, in another area of reality, a familiar face says, "Thanks for listening to my story, the story... of a dreamer."

In one final explosion of light, the demon Infinite is defeated and Unlimited is gone. The teen returns to his dimension with the story he had wanted to have for so long. The Z-fighters would miss him, and he would forever be remembered.

This is the end of my dual-fanfic saga of Unlimited. I'm very happy to have told this story, and also sad to have ended it. In many ways, I wish that I couldn't end this story.


	10. A Last Plea Not part of the story

A Last Plea

I know that the story has ended, but I'm just putting up this to ask you guys again. I really need ideas for a way to put Unlimited into the DBZ storyline. I know some of you have given me a general idea about when to put him in, but I would really like to hear from many of you about your preferences, or a specific event in which Unlimited intervenes.

If you guys could just send me a message, or better yet, go to the forum for Unlimited and tell me how to place Unlimited into the DBZ story, it would really be great!

Anyways, I just want to say thanks again to all that kept up with the Unlimited stories and to all that reviewed. Please come and help to make sure Unlimited doesn't fade now!

Thanks, and hope to see you all at my next fic! (Hopefully...)


End file.
